Pokemon: Dark, Light and Shadow
by Cami y Delfi -Locuras
Summary: ¡Una nueva aventura se cierne sobre la región de Trena! Enemigos, amores y suspenso le esperan a nuestros protagonistas - Llenito de OCs -
1. VS Leogras

Holis gente con buen gusto para las historias. Les habla Delfi. Este es un fic que originalmente iba a realizar yo sola... pero como el crear toda una región es un trabajo demasiado grande para una sola persona... entonces le pedí ayuda a Cami X3

Esta es una región completamente nueva de Pokemon, con sus propios protagonistas, sus propios pokemon, sus propias ciudades, líderes de gimnasio... bueno... todas esas cosas. Esto no quiere decir que no aparezcan Pokemon de otras regiones.

Y bueno... sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

~:-Prólogo-:~

Nuestra aventura comienza en pueblo Cuarzo de la región de Trena con el despertar de Dark. El chico de cabellos negros abre sus ojos celestes lentamente con los primeros rallos de luz que se filtran por la ventana de su habitación. Se sienta en la cama y se talla los ojos ahogando un ruidoso bostezo antes de ponerse de pié. Camina lentamente hasta la pared de su habitación donde se encontraba colgado un almanaque. El chico sigue con la mirada los cuadros del mismo hasta encontrarse con el día de hoy, el cual se encuentra marcado con un gran círculo rojo el cual rodeaba las palabras "El gran día". El chico tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

–¡E-es hoy! ¡Es hoy!– Grita con una brillante sonrisa. –¡Hoy es el día!

El chico sale disparado al guardarropa para cambiarse a velocidad luz y salir pitando de su casa hasta la casa vecina. Llevaba puesta una remera blanca, cubierta por un chaleco azul el cual acompañaba con pantalones de jean y zapatillas negras. Entra como si de su propio hogar se tratase y corre al primer cuarto de la planta superior.

–¡Shadow! ¡Despierta Shadow! ¡Es hoy!

Gruñidos soñolientos se escuchan de debajo de las sabanas de las cuales sobresalía una cabellera plateada.

–¡Shadow! ¡Despierta te digo! ¡Shadow!

El chico le quita la almohada y comienza a golpear la cabecita gris.

–Ya desperté… Ya desperté… Ya desperté… ¡Que ya desperté Dark!– Grita la chica de ojos azules quitándole la almohada a su amigo y revoleándosela a la cabeza. –Serás pesado.– Acota sobándose la cabeza.

–Pero Shadow ¡Es hoy!

–Esa no es excusa para irrumpir en el cuarto de mi hermana.– Dice un chico de pelo blanco, ojos color índigo y una mirada de pocos amigos.

–¡Light! ¡Es hoy!– El chico de orbes celestes corre hacia su amigo. –¡HOY!

–Sí, ya lo sé. Pero también sé que son las 5 de la mañana y que nadie en su sano juicio se despertaría a esta hora, entraría en una casa ajena y seguidamente en el cuarto de una chica, solo para despertarla.

Shadow ríe por lo bajo y se calza un gorro blanco con la cara y las orejas de un gato –Light, es Dark del que estamos hablando. Ambos sabemos de hace mucho que él no está en sus cabales.– Se burla la chica saliendo de la cama y acercándose a su hermano mayor. –Y ya deja esa actitud de hermano sobreprotector. Dark solo está emocionado porque…

–¡ES HOY!– El previamente mencionado sale corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como llegó dejando a su paso una estela de polvo y un par de hermanos shokeados.

* * *

Dark esperaba ansioso la llegada del profesor Lorenzo frente al laboratorio. Estaba acompañado por sus dos amigos quienes lo miraban preocupados de que le agarre un ataque.

La chica llevaba un vestido que consistía en una camisa de jean oscura sin mangas y una falda negra acampanada con estampado de muchas flores pequeñas de distintos colores que llegaba hasta por sobre su rodilla. También llevaba un par de chatitas negras y su característico gorro blanco de gato. Por otra parte su hermano llevaba una gabardina blanca, la cual llevaba abierta mostrando una remera roja. También llevaba unos jeans negros y zapatillas rojas.

Por suerte para ellos no mucho tiempo después vieron como el profesor caminaba en dirección al laboratorio.

–Buenos días ni…

–¡ES HOY!– Lo interrumpe Dark con llamas en los ojos y una sonrisa insana.

–Veo que alguien está aún más entusiasmado de lo normal.– Dice el profesor con una gotita corriéndole por la frente, pero inmediatamente vuelve a su sonrisa habitual. –Aunque no puedo culparlo es un momento muy importante en su vida. Vengan, pasen.– El hombre de cabellos rubios y bigote retorcido les abre la puerta del laboratorio y los  
guía al patio de atrás. Allí habían tres huevos pokemon que se sacudían frenéticamente.

–¡Lo sabía, es hoy!– El chico morocho corre hacia uno de los huevos. –Hoy se abrirá, lo sé.– Empieza a acariciarlo contra su mejilla.

Ambos hermanos vieron con alegría como su amigo le hablaba al huevo como si de un bebé se tratara. Luego cada uno fue por su huevo. Era una sensación extraña para ellos tener a esos futuros pokemon en las manos ya que podían sentir como los bebés que se encontraban dentro luchaban por salir.

El sol comenzó a ascender más sobre el firmamento hasta el punto en el que iluminó por completo a los tres embriones. Fue en ese momento que los huevos se abrieron dejando ver a los pokemon que se encontraban en su interior.

El primero en nacer fue el de Light. Se trataba de un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Su pelaje era de color azul a excepción de las patas y la punta de la cola, las cuales eran de color blanco. Los ojos del cachorro brillaban de un color ambarino reflejando una gran felicidad de haber venido al mundo.

El segundo en nacer fue el de Shadow. Este era un cachorro de león, cuyo pelaje era de color crudo en casi todo el cuerpo a excepción de que la mandíbula y la panza eran de color blanco, los dedos de sus patas eran de color marrón. También presentaba pasto creciendo en su rabo y en su cabeza formando algo similar a un mechón de cabello verde. El pequeño tenía ojos marrones y miraba el mundo que lo rodeaba con mucha curiosidad.

Por último nació el de Dark. A diferencia de los pokemon de sus amigos, el recién nacido era una pequeña serpiente color ladrillo. Detrás de su cabeza se asomaba un cuerno similar al de un Ónix pero de color rojo y de la punta del mismo salía una pequeña llama. Los ojos del pequeño eran de color rojo y destellaban seguridad.

–Es perfecto– Susurra Dark con lágrimas en los ojos. –¡Es absolutamente perfecto! ¡Mi propio Serama!– El chico mira su nuevo pokemon con mucha alegría. –Te llamaré Serón ¿Qué te parece?

El pequeño se lo queda viendo unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir.

–¡Excelente! ¡De ahora en adelante seremos compañeros! ¡Juntos seremos invencibles!– Grita muy animado recibiendo una sonrisa aún más grande de su nuevo amigo.

–Solo si logras vencernos a mí y a mi Acua. Cosa que dudo mucho ya que Acua es una Lobescua, un pokemon de tipo Agua.– Dice Light con cierto alarde el cual era reflejado en la actitud de su pokemon.

–¡¿Y que con eso?! ¡Nosotros entrenaremos muy duro y podremos vencerlos incluso en desventaja!– Le grita enojado el morocho.

–Si tú dices.– El peli–blanco mira a su hermana quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo jugando con su nuevo amigo. –Qué lindo Leogras Shady. Debes estar feliz.– La felicita.

–Por supuesto que lo estoy. Leónidas es todo lo que yo esperaba y más. Es muy dulce y tierno.– La chica levanta la vista a su hermano. –Como tú.

El chico se ruboriza ante el comentario y mira para otro lado con expresión seria. –No seas tonta yo no soy así.

–No te hagas el duro Lai– su amigo le aprieta los cachetes desde atrás. –todos sabemos que en el fondo eres un tierno pastelito de crema adorable.

El joven de cabellos blancos toma las manos de su amigo y las aprieta en demasía antes de girar la cabeza hacia el muchacho. –Vuelves a decir algo como eso y te juro que te mato.– La seriedad con la que dijo esa frase hiso temblar los huesos de todos los presentes, a excepción del chico de orbes celestes quien seguía sonriendo.

–Está bien, no es para tanto.– Dice tratando de calmar a su encolerado amigo.

–Eh, chicos.– El profesor llama la atención de los más jóvenes. –Todavía hay algo que tienen que hacer si quieren tener a estos pokemon y eso es atraparlos.– Busca en sus bolsillos tres pokeballs y se las extiende a los futuros entrenadores.

Los chicos toman las esferas y miran a los pokemon frente a ellos.

–Como estos pokemon acabaron de nacer no necesitan ser debilitados para ser atrapados gracias a que son muy débiles. Pero para poder capturar otros pokemon tendrán que luchar contra ellos ¿Entienden?

–Sí– Dicen al unísono y aprietan fuertemente las esferas.

–¿Lo hacemos a la de tres?– Pregunta Shadow.

–Uno– Dice Dark.

–Dos– Continua Light.

–Y– sigue la chica.

–¡TRES!– los jóvenes lanzan juntos las pokeballs que atrapan a los recién nacidos con facilidad.

* * *

Los tres chicos se paran frente a la ruta 1 la cual los llevaría a la primera ciudad y al primer gimnasio.

Shadow mira su pokeball y sonríe antes de sacar a su Leogras.

–¿Por qué lo sacas de su pokeball?– Pregunta Light.

–Es que se ve más lindo fuera de ella y quiero presumirle a todo el mundo el espléndido pokemon que crié.– La chica acaricia la cabeza del cachorro el cual ronronea feliz. –Además parece que le gusta más estar fuera de la pokeball ¿No les parece?

–Tienes razón. Yo también lo haré.– Dark saca a su Serama y lo coloca sobre sus hombros. –Me gusta más así.

–Bueno… yo no pienso quedarme atrás.– Light libera a Acua.

Los tres amigos miran el camino que zigzagueaba hasta perderse en el horizonte.

–Chicos… ya cumplimos nuestro primer objetivo…– Dice Dark. –Ya somos entrenadores pokemon.

–Sí, se siente bien haberlo logrado...– Suspira la chica. –Pero lo mejor es que ahora vamos a ir por nuestro segundo objetivo: Los líderes de gimnasio.

–Y por último el alto mando…– Finaliza Light.

Los tres inspiran hondo antes de…

–¡ESPEREN!

–¿Eh?– Los entrenadores se dan vuelta para ver al profesor correr hacia ellos.

–Chicos…– Jadea Lorenzo, exhausto de tanto correr. –Me olvide… de darles esto…– Les entrega unas cajas. –Allí adentro encontrarán dos aparatos que les servirán mucho. Un pokegear y una pokedex.– Dice ya habiendo recobrado el aliento. –El mismo profesor Oak me las entregó diciéndome que se las de a las más grandes promesas de esta región… así que… bueno… se las di a ustedes.

–Baya… que honor.– Dice Shadow mirando ambos aparatos. –Muchas gracias profesor.

–No fue nada… Ahora vallan, su viaje recién comienza.

Los jóvenes intercambian sonrisas antes de salir corriendo por la ruta 1 hacia su más grande aventura.

_~:-Fin Prólogo-:~_

* * *

**¡Hooooooola Mundo! Aquí esta Cami~**

**Muy bien... solo tengo que decir que espero que hayan desfrutado este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, criticas y alabanzas en los review que se colocan acá abajo.**

**Ahora tendré yo que ser la engargada de decir algunas caracteristicas de la Region de Trena y los pokemons que aparecieron en este capitulo:**

**-:-Curiosidades sobre Trena-:-**

**1-La region de Trena se encuentra ubicada geograficamete muy cerca de Teselia y Shinooh, haciendo que tenga además de sus propias especies, pokemons de estas regiones.**

**2-Todos los entrenadores crian a su primer pokemon desde que es un huevo. No puedes sacar tu licencia de entrenador si no has criado a tu pokemon.**

**3-Esta basada en Latinoamerica**

**-:-Investigemos la pokedex con Cami-:~**

_**01- Leograss, el pokemon Leon.**_

_**Son suamamente escasos, ya que su primera y segunda evolucion los mantiene siempre resguardados. Los leograss no se separan de sus madres hasta que ellos hayan evolucionado.**_

_**-Peso: 42 gr.**_

_**-Altura: 50 centimetros.**_

_**-Tipo: Planta.**_

_**02- Serama, el pokemon llama.**_

_**Su habitat recide en las profundidades de las cuevas, cercanos al magma. Las llamas en su cerno son las unicas que iluminan dichas cuevas.**_

_**-Peso: 30 gr.**_

_**-Largo: 30 Cm.**_

_**-Tipo: Fuego.**_

_**03- Lobescua, el pokemon Lobezno.**_

_**Es muy cotizado en el mundo de la moda por su piel y por su ternura en los concursos pokemon, más que nada su ultima evolucion. Se cran en grandes manadas, conformadas por solo un macho.**_

_**-Peso: 50 Gr**_

_**-Altura: 52 Cm.**_

_**-Tipo: Agua. **_

**~Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo~**

_~:-Se despiden-:~_

_~:-Delfi y Cami-:~_


	2. VS Leobrush

**¡Hola mundo! aquí viene su asombrosa escritora con este hermoso fic que solo una persona comento... *aura depresiva* ¡Por que son tan malos!**

**Bueno... *se recompone* espero que disfruten este capi que lo hicimos con todo nuestro cariño para ustedes...**

**''Pokemon no nos pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos dueños. Lo único que tenemos es la región, pokemons inventados y personajes''**

_**~:-Corre capitulo-:~**_

* * *

_**~:-Capítulo I-:~**_

_**-:-VS Leobush-:-**_

_~:- Ruta 1-:~_

Los tres amigos caminan tranquilamente por la ruta 1 con sus pokemon a su lado.

–Bien… entonces antes de llegar al primer pueblo nuestros pokemon tienen que haber subido como mínimo hasta el nivel 15 para poder hacerle frente a la líder de gimnasio de Malaquita.– Shadow estaba revisando un largo y detallado itinerario de entrenamiento. –En tu caso Light deberías capturar otro pokemon además de Acua ya que la líder de Malaquita utiliza pokemons de tipo Planta.– Mira a su hermano quien estaba muy entretenido revisando la pokedex. –¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

–No, estoy investigando esta cosa.

–Pues deberías. Si no seguimos al pié de la letra este itinerario no lo lograremos.

–Yo no necesito itinerarios.– Dice Dark con confianza. –Confío en la fuerza de Serón. Él los derrotará a todos de un lanzallamas.

–Serón todavía no ha aprendido lanzallamas aún.– Le comunica el peliblanco sin quitar la vista del aparato en sus manos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo qué no?!– Le pregunta asustado el morocho.

–Tu Serama es de nivel 1, con suerte ha aprendido placaje.

–Que…– El chico mira a su pokemon con cierta decepción.

–Creo que deberías ver los datos de Serón en la pokedex. Esta cosa es realmente útil si sabes usarla.– Acota Light.

–Hay discuuuulpame. Señor experto.– Se burla Dark.

–Si me sigues molestando no te enseñaré a sincronizar tu pokedex con las de las otras regiones.

–¿Puedes hacer eso?– Pregunta la chica asomándose por detrás del hombro del chico haciendo que este se tensara. –Impresionante, cuanta cantidad de pokemon.

–Y todavía falta que le agreguemos los de nuestra región.– Dice el peliblanco ocultando a la perfección el nerviosismo que le causaba el rose de los pechos de su hermana contra su espalda. –Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar si queremos ponernos al día con los demás dexholders.– El chico acelera el paso dejando a la chica detrás con una mirada no muy feliz.

–Dark…– Lo llama ella tirando su gorro hacia abajo mientras ve al peli blanco alejarse a paso veloz. –¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

–¿De qué hablas?– Pregunta él confundido por la pregunta.

–De Light. Últimamente ha estado actuando de manera extraña cuando está con migo.

–Sigo sin entender. Él siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco.

–Pero él no era así cuando éramos niños. Solíamos ser muy cercanos, yo solía estar abrazada a él todo el tiempo pero… ahora parece que trata de evitar que me acerque a él… y eso me duele.

–Bueno…puede que tenga que ver con que ya no son unos niños.– Trata de explicar sobándose la cabeza mientras mira a otro lado. –Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que ya no tienes el cuerpo de una niña pequeña.

La chica se sorprende y ruboriza ante el comentario. –¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!

–N-nada, nada. Eso no tiene que ver con nada.– Se apresura a decir nerviosamente.

Shadow lo mira acusadoramente por unos segundos antes de suspirar. –No lo entiendo… no entiendo que está en su cabeza.

–¿Se lo has preguntado? Esa es la mejor forma de entender a alguien.

–Supongo que tienes razón… pero me da miedo…– ella entrelaza sus manos nerviosamente.

–¿A qué?

–A que me diga que está enojado con migo…

–¿Light? ¿Enojado con tigo? No seas tonta Shady ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

–¡P-por nada!– La peli-plateada niega con la cabeza mientras sacude sus manos frente a su cara para ocultar el creciente rubor que se apoderaba de ella.

–Shady… ¿Qué pasó?– El chico se acerca a la chica con una sonrisa acusadora. –Dímelo.

Cuanto más se acercaba Dark a ella, la peli plateada se escondía más dentro de su gorro el cual estiraba para que cubriera su enrojecido rostro –¡TE DIGO QUE NADA!– Shadow sale corriendo con la cara roja como tomate y un preocupado Leogras detrás de ella.

Su despavorida huida la llevó dentro de la hierba alta de donde salió un ave gris y esponjosa con grandes pétalos rosas por cola.

–¡Flow!–Chilla el ave revoloteando sobre la cabeza de la chica quien vuelve a correr pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

–¡Ah! ¡Ayúdenme!

–¡Serón! ¡Placaje!– Grita Dark corriendo hacia ella.

El Serama salta de los hombros de su entrenador y golpea al ave tirándola al suelo. El pájaro se sacude y huye de la batalla.

–¿Estás bien Shady?– Pregunta el chico.

–Sí gra…

–No tuviste que haberla ayudado.– La interrumpe Light.

–¿Qué? ¡Shadow estaba en problemas!

–Problemas de los que pudo haber salido sola.

–Light yo…– Susurra su hermana tristemente.

–Shadow ya eres una entrenadora y una chica lo suficientemente grande como para arreglártelas sola ante un problema como este.– El chico la mira con desaprobación. –Ya no eres una niña pequeña Shadow, tienes que aprender a manejarte sola.

–Yo… Yo… E-está bien Light… Lo, lo siento.– Vuelve a estirar su gorrito, apenada. –Prometo no volver a huir de una batalla.– Lo mira a los ojos. –Te lo prometo.

Light suspira pesadamente y le revuelve el cabello a la chica a través del gorro. –Está bien, sigamos.

–Eh… chicos…– Dark los llama haciendo que los hermanos se volteen. –¡El Flowir trajo compañía!

Los entrenadores miraron a su alrededor a la gran parvada de Flowirs dispuestos a atacarlos.

–Shady…– Dice el peli blanco.

–¡No huiré esta vez!– Se notaba la decisión en el mirar de la chica de cabellos platinados. –¡Leónidas! ¡Gruñido y luego garras furia!

El pequeño Leogras siguió las instrucciones y ahuyentó a todos los Flowirs a excepción de uno el cual fue capturado por la entrenadora.

–Bien hecho Leo.– La chica acaricia la cabeza del pokemon el cual parecía mucho más fuerte que antes gracias a la batalla. La oji azul mira la pokeball que contenía al Flowir y se la extiende a su hermano mayor. –Ten, tú me has ayudado mucho estos años. Quiero… empezar a pagártelo.

–Shady, no tienes que…

–Sí, sí tengo que.– La chica se lo entrega con una sonrisa amable. –Acéptalo por favor.

El chico vuelve a desviar la mirada tomando la pokeball en el proceso. –Está bien. Pero que conste que solo lo acepto porque es de tipo volador–planta.

Shadow suelta una risa. –Como digas.

–How, Shady…– Dice el morocho. –¿Tenías que ahuyentarlos a todos? Yo también quería entrenar.

–No te preocupes Dark.– Lo calma Light –El camino es largo, ya habrá otros enemigos que podamos combatir.

–¡¿Entonces qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos!– El chico toma los brazos de sus dos amigos y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

_-:-Ciudad Malaquita-:-_

–Al fin llegamos chicos… ¡Ciudad Malaquita!– Grita emocionado el chico de cabello negro.

–Dark… el poder ver una ciudad a lo lejos no cuenta como estar allí.– Le dice Light.

El cartel dorado con incrustaciones de Malaquita que escribían las palabras "Bienvenidos a Malaquita" se cernía a algunos kilómetros frente a ellos.

–Será cuestión de entrar entonces ¿Verdad?– La chica se les adelanta con paso seguro siendo seguida por su fuerte Leogras a nivel 16.

Los dos chicos la siguen por detrás cargando a sus pokemon, Light en brazos y Dark sobre los hombros.

–Light… Shadow está preocupada por como la has estado tratando últimamente…– Le susurra el chico de ojos celestes. Ganándose la mirada del de ojos índigos.

–Ya te dije que iba a tratar de alejarme de ella Dark… no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado.

–Pero la estás lastimando.

–¡¿Y que se supone que haga?!– El chico se da cuenta de que había subido la voz y vuelve a su acostumbrada calma. –Si permanezco a su lado no tardará en darse cuenta… y eso no puede pasar.

El morocho suspira con una sonrisa. –Entonces si no vas a decirle, solo te quedan dos opciones: Sufrir en silencio o superarla de una maldita vez en tu vida.– Dark pone una mano sobre el hombro del peli blanco –Es tu hermana Light, por mucho que trates de convencerte de que no es así, Shadow es tu hermana. Y eso amigo mío… es algo que nunca vas a poder cambiar.

–Lo sé.– El chico de cabello blanco se queda viendo a la chica que caminaba frente a ellos mientras entraban en la ciudad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué ella de todas las personas del mundo? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de la única chica de la cual no podía enamorarse? ¿Por qué? … pero Dark tenía razón… ya era hora de poder sacar a Shadow de su mente y eso lo lograría…

–¡Ape!– Un pokemon salta por las cabezas de los chicos, llamando su atencion.

Este corresponde a un Shadape. Este, tenia unos largos y fuertes brazos con un pelaje negro hasta las muñecas, las cuales son de un color gris y las manos tenian forma de miton del mismo color que las muñecas. El tronco del pokemon estaba recibierto tambien del pelaje negro hasta la mitad del cuerpo, ya que la cadera y piernas de este estaban recubiertas de un pelaje gris, simulando un pantalón abombados. El rostro del pokemon era negro, pero con un mechon de color gris que se asemejaba a un pequeño sombrerito.

–¿Qué fue…?

Pero Dark no llegó a terminar la pregunta ya que una chica salió corriendo de la nada y los empujó hacia los costados.

–¡Con permiso!- Dice una chica, empujando a Dark y a Light, persiguiendo al pokemon.

La chica llevaba puesto una polera sin hombros pero con una cintas que la sujetaban de color negro. esta polera tambien llevaba un cinturos, mostrando la pequeña cintura de la chica. Además, la polera le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de los muslos, haciendo que ella acompañara esta polera con una falda rosa. Tambien llevaba unas zapatillas blancas a juego con el.

Ambos chicos miraban extrañados la persecución.

–¡Dawn! ¡Espera!– Ahora era un chico el que se abría paso entre ellos trayendo tras de sí un gran grupo de chicas que les pasaron por encima a los aturdidos muchachos.

El chico usaba una chaqueta sin mangas un tanto abonbachada de color blanco encima de una polera de mangas largas color negra. usaba a juego unos pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas.

–¿Quién habrá sido él?– Pregunta Shadow embobada por la hermosa imagen que había presenciado al ver a ese desconocido correr.

–Alguien no muy amable, eso seguro.– Se queja Light parándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

–¡A mí no me importa quién sea! ¡Me las va a pagar!– Dark sale a la carrera tras el misterioso muchacho.

–¡Espera Dark!– La chica corre tras de él.

–¡Shadow!– Light trata de frenar a su hermana, y al no lograrlo sale corriendo tras de ella también.

Los tres portadores de la pokedex corren a toda prisa a los otros entrenadores hasta que estos se pierden entre el tumulto de gente.

–¡Rayos! ¡Se escapó!– Refunfuña el oji celeste.

–¡Dark!– Shadow golpea la cabeza del chico –¡Lo ahuyentaste!

–¡Yo no lo ahuyenté! ¡Él estaba persiguiendo a la chica del Shadape!

–¿Qué?...– La joven entristece. –How, ya debía haber supuesto que tenía novia.

–Como sea…– Interrumpe el peli blanco. –Ya no podremos alcanzarlos por lo que propongo que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

Los otros dos asienten ante la idea y se dirigen al Gimnasio.

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

Al entrar se encuentran con la líder Tsubaki luchando contra alguien conocido.

–¡Es él!– Gritan Dark y Shadow con expresiones opuestas.

El chico que antes era perseguido por una estampida de chicas ahora se encontraba comandando las acciones de una hábilmente entrenada Mendeph. Estos pokemon son similares a elefantes pequeños pero con la piel de color oro y una gema gigante en su frente. El color de la misma varía según la especialidad del Mendeph. Si es bueno en defensa, la gema es azul, si es bueno en velocidad, es de color verde, y si es bueno en ataque, como en este caso, es de color rojo. También presentaba un par de minúsculos colmillos en los cuales acumulan energía física antes de atacar.

–Mint, acabalo con Confusión.

La pequeña Mendeph acumula energía en el cristal rojo de su frente y la expulsa en forma de hondas que abrumaron y debilitaron al pokemon de la líder de gimnasio.

–Leafy– Dice la líder metiendo su pokemon a la pokeball. –Bien hecho, ten la medalla Jungla profunda.

El entrenador toma la medalla. –Gracias.

Se empiezan a escuchar los aplausos y gritos fan-girlescos de las chicas allí presentes, entre las cuales sobresalía una sonriente Shadow.

–¡Shadow! ¡Contrólate por favor!– La reta su celoso hermano haciendo que la chica vuelva obedientemente a su lado con cara de arrepentimiento.

–Perdón… me emocioné un poco.– Se disculpa la peli plateada.

–¿Un poco? Si eso es un poco no me quiero imaginar cuando te emociones de verdad.– Una chica de largos cabellos castaños ambarinos caminaba hacia ellos con su Shadape abrazado al cuello. La chica llevaba el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y sostenía los cabellos que contorneaban su cara con un broche en forma de luna el cual resaltaba el índigo de sus ojos.

–Tú eres la chica que estaba corriendo por todos lados esta mañana ¿Verdad?– Pregunta Light con su acostumbrada frialdad.

–Sí ¿Qué? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?– Pregunta coquetamente.

–Tu Shadape pasó sobre mí y tú me hiciste a un lado junto con él– El chico apunta con su pulgar a su amigo sin quitar ni por un segundo su semblante frío –Digamos que tengo algo de memoria como para recordar eso.

–Oh ¿En serio?– La chica abre los ojos y sonríe un tanto avergonzada –Perdón por eso entonces. Epi es muy travieso y a veces se aleja de mí.

–¿Pasa algo Dawn? ¿Este chico te está molestando?– El joven que hace unos segundos estaba luchando ahora se encontraba parado junto a ellos.

–No, está bien– Lo calma la chica. –¿Nos vamos?

–¡Espera un segundo!– Grita Dark furioso. –¡Tú, bastardo! ¡Tú me pasaste por encima! ¡Exijo una batalla contigo!

–¿Me hablas a mí?– Pregunta el chico castaño de cabello largo hasta por sobre los hombros y ojos color ámbar. –Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado.– Dirige su mirada a la peli plateada y saca una sonrisa, sin que sepan los demás –Pero no me molestaría tener una batalla contra ti.

–¿Yo? N–no estaría a la altura.– Dice la chica desviando la mirada con una sonrisa tonta mientras tiraba de su gorro.

–Hmmm… es cierto…– El chico se pone a pensar, mientras saca una sonrisa arrogante –Ya sé, lucharé con ambos a la vez…. Aunque dudo que me puedan superar….. ¿Qué les parece?

Ante las palabras del chico, Light solo reacciono a fruncir el ceño, mientras que la chica de cabellos color ámbar solo sonreía.

–''Parece que Suny tiene ganas de divertirse~''– piensa la joven, mientras mira como Dark se enoja completamente, la chica al lado de esta se sonroja y el peliblanco estaba molesto y con el ceño fruncido –''Oh~ otro descubrimiento~''

–E–está bien.– Las mejillas de la chica estaban de color cereza al enviar a su Leogras al campo de batalla.

–Me alega que acepten. Oh, por cierto. Creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sunset. Y estos son mis pokemon Mint y Ralt.– El retador saca de una pokeball a un Ralts el cual se paró al a par de la Mendeph.–¿Y la dama del gorrito blanco tiene nombre?– al decir esto, una sonrisa coqueta aparece en la cara del chico, sonrojando más a la peli plateada.

–Soy Shadow.– Se presenta haciendo caso omiso a la mirada mortífera que su hermano le dedicaba al muchacho. –Y este es Leónidas.– Le dirige una mirada llena de seguridad al chico de ojos ámbares. –Ahora que ya nos presentamos déjame decirte algo sobre mí, Suny.– Una sonrisa se muestra en su boca. –Yo nunca huyo de una batalla. Así que daré lo mejor de mí.

–No espero menos– sonríe deleitado y con gran seguridad en sus palabras Sunset –¿Y tú?– pregunta mirando ahora a Dark –Muestra tu pokemon

–¡Vamos Serón!– exclama Dark, mostrando orgulloso a su Serama– ¡Los destruiremos!

–¡Ja! Dudo que lo logres– exclama con una cínica risa el chico, para después convertirla en una mirada seria y apacible. –Damas primero…

–¡Bien!– exclama emocionada la chica –¡Leónidas, látigo cepa!

–Esquívenlo– dice el entrenador, haciendo que sus pokemons hagan lo mismo –Ralt, conjuro.

La batalla comenzó con un potente látigo cepa de Leónidas, el Leogras de Shadow hacia la Mendeph de Sunset, pero gracias a la orden del chico, estos no recibieron ningún tipo de daño. De ahí Ralt, el Ralts del chico oji-ámbar, comienza a emanar un aura rosada, utilizando el ataque conjuro.

–¡Leo, ciclón hojas!– ordena la chica, atacando a sus oponentes.

–Serón, placa…– dice Dark, pero de repente, el Serama empezó a levitar para caer estrepitosamente en el suelo –¡¿Qu-que?!

–Confusión– dice fríamente el chico, haciendo que tanto el Ralts como la Mendeph empezaran a tener un color rosáceo en sus orbes, para después levantar tanto al Leogras como al Serama y tirarlos al suelo.

–¡No!– grita Shadow ante la acción –¡Leónidas!

–¡Serón!– grita Dark –¡Usa ascuas!

Ante el ataque, el pobre Leogras de Shadow cayo un tanto débil, por lo que el Serama, posicionándose al frente del pokemon, utiliza su ascuas hacia Ralt.

–Intercambio, Mint– ordena Sunset, para que ahí su Mendeph se colocara delante del Ralts y se quedara quieto esperando el golpe.

Cuando el Serama golpeo con las pequeñas brazas de fuego a la Mendeph, esta adquirió un tono rosáceo alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que Serón adquirió un color azul. Cuando los dos colores pudieron apreciarse bien, estos fueron invertidos.

–¿Qué?– pregunta Dark ante la acción.

–Creo que ese ataque no lo debes conocer– dice el oji-ámbar, mientras mira fríamente el como el Serama empieza a moverse torpemente– Intercambio es un ataque que cambia las peores características del pokemon atacante con las mejores características del pokemon atacado.

–Pe-pero eso hace que…..– empieza a decir dubitativo el chico.

–Que la velocidad que tenía Serón se transfiere a mi Mint– completa el chico, sacando una sonrisa socarrona y haciendo que un montón de chillidos de fans se oyeran.

–Leónidas, gruñido– Dice Shadow, intentando acabar rápido con el Mendeph de Sunset.

–Ralt, Psicoataque.

Leónidas, ante la orden de su entrenadora, suelta un gruñido, afectando tanto a Mint como a Ralt. Despues del gruñido, Ralt levanto una mano, haciendo que unos rayos rosáceos aparecieran y golpearan al pobre Leogras.

–¡NO!– exclama la chica

–Serón, Mordisco a la Ralts– dice el chico de cabellos negros, atacando al pokemon enemigo.

–Es él, idiota– corrige Sunset, con el ceño fruncido –Mint, aplaste.

Serón, aprovechando la corrección del entrenador enemigo, intenta morder al Ralts, pero al cruzarse la Mendeph, este muerde a la Mendeph, la mordiera. Con algunas sacudidas, Mint logra quitar de encima suyo a Serón, para después saltar encima del pokemon de fuego y aplastarlo completamente y debilitándolo.

–¡Leo! ¡Usa abrojo!

Leónidas, cumpliendo las ordenes de su entrenadora, libera algunos abrojos que cayeron sobre la Mendeph, dejándola casi debilitada. Aun consiente pero tendida en el suelo.

–Creo que esto está durando mucho– suelta Sunset, mientras mira fijamente a Shadow y a Dark –Ralt, Mint…. Confusión.

Así, con un ataque más poderoso que antes, el Ralts y la Mendeph colocaron sus orbes rosados, levantando de nuevo al Leogras y al Serama para después dejarlo caer fuertemente al suelo, debilitándolo.

–¡Leo!– La chica corre hacia su pokemon y lo toma en brazos. Lo acaricia mientras le sonríe cálidamente.

–Déjame curarlo Shady.– Dice su hermano acercándose a ella. –Acua, usa Agua milagrosa en Leogras y Serama.

La pequeña Lobescua hecha un chorro de agua a ambos pokemon debilitados los que despiertan instantes después.

–Gracias Light.– le agradece la chica abrazando a su pokemon. –Bien hecho Leo, fuiste muy valiente.

–Gras– Le contesta el pequeño león de hierba.

–Oh, y gracias Sunset por dejarme luchar con tigo.– La chica se pone de pié para mirarlo de frente –Me ha servido para darme cuenta de que todavía no estoy lista para enfrentarme a un líder de gimnasio.

–Por supuesto que no lo estás– dice el chico castaño con su mirada sería –arriesgaste a tu pokemon sin pensar inteligentemente en tus ataques... Sólo atacaste sin saber que podría hacer el contrincante... Aún te falta mucho para poder retar a Tsubaki.

–Sí– Shadow hace un gran esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa mientas volvía a estirar la cara del gatito grabado en su gorro. Pero luego sonríe con ganas cuando una idea se cruzó por su mente –¡Enséñame!– Le pregunta con unos brillantes ojos esperanzados.

–¿Tú crees que a mí me entrenaron para ser lo que soy?– pregunta indignado el chico –uno tiene que aprender sólo... Si no, uno nunca aprenderá sobre su verdadero poder.

Shadow se queda helada… no solo la estaba tratando con frialdad. Sino que le había dicho que no. Y esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario de la chica de cabellos plateados. Para con ella todo siempre habían sido puros "Sí". Y él… este chico… le había dicho que no ¡Que no! … Espera… eso no podía ser… como había dicho antes no existe la palabra "No" en su vocabulario. Un "No" es un "Sí" que todavía no sabe que es un "Sí". Solo tenía que hacerle dar cuenta a ese "No" que en realidad es un "Sí".

–Oh, la sabiduría de mi Sensei es tan grande.– Dice ella sin quitar su mirada esperanzada. –Gracias por esa valiosa lección– Se inclina ante su "Sensei" –te prometo que entrenaré mucho y lo sorprenderé la próxima vez que nos veamos.

–Idiota, te digo que no soy tu sensei.– El oji ámbar camina hacia su hermana y le susurra al oído. –Dawn, vámonos de aquí.

–Perdónenos, pero tenemos que irnos.– La chica de cabellos castaños se disculpa ante los Dexholders y sigue al chico hacia la salida hasta que es detenida por una mano que tomaba la suya, mano perteneciente a un ya conocido peli blanco de fríos ojos índigos.

–No voy a dejar que me llames débil Dawn.

* * *

**_~:-Flashback-:~_**

_Light miraba con excesivo odio al chico castaño que había retado a su hermana y su mejor amigo._

_–Te gusta mucho esa chica ¿Verdad?– Le pregunta la castaña sonriendo burlonamente._

_El joven de cabellos blancos la mira con la misma expresión que anteriormente estaba dirigida al entrenador de ojos ambarinos. –"Esa chica" es mi hermana menor._

_–¡¿De verdad?!– Dawn lo mira sorprendida. –Jamás lo hubiera adivinado. No se parecen en nada._

_–No todos los hermanos se parecen ¿Sabes?– Vuelve a mirar la pelea._

_–Sí, pero todos los hermanos tienen cierto parecido, porque… despues de todo… comparten parte de su ADN…. Cada uno tiene algo de cada familiar….._

_–¿Y cuál es tu punto?– Vuelve a mirarla, pero de reojo._

_–Que ella no es tu hermana.– Dice tranquilamente con una sonrisa inocente, pero al mismo tiempo maliciosa._

_–¡C-claro que es mi hermana!– Le grita empezando a perder la calma._

_–No mientas canoso, ella no es tu hermana._

_–¡Claro que sí! ¡Crecimos juntos! ¡Bajo el mismo techo! ¡Con los mismos padres! ¡Somos hermanos!... ¡Además no soy canoso! ¡Mi pelo es blanco!_

_–Te diré canoso, ya que en sí parecen canas– dice Dawn, acercándose al chico y tocando su cabello, colocándolo un tanto nervioso por la cercanía –¿Pero nacieron de los mismos padres?– Pregunta ella sabiendo que el chico no respondería a la pregunta. Cosa que no hiso. En vez de eso volvió su mirada a la pelea._

_Mientras, Api, el pokemon de la chica, empezaba a gritar completamente emocionado por la batalla al mismo tiempo que movía una bandera con la cara del chico._

_La entrenadora sonríe sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla contra el extraño chico de cabellos blancos y orbes índigos más oscuros que los suyos –Y si es tu hermana… ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla?_

_–Porque si sigo ayudándola solo le haré daño. No quiero mal acostumbrarla con que siempre que tenga un problema puede venir a pedir ayuda. Quiero que se vuelva una mujer fuerte que pueda enfrentarse a la vida aunque yo no esté a su lado._

_–Wow, que profundo. Eres un buen hermano mayor después de todo._

_–Gracias.– El chico sonríe internamente._

_–Aunque no seas su verdadero hermano._

_–¡¿Otra vez con eso?!– Le grita irritado. Sacándole una risa nada disimulada a la chica. –¿Y tú por qué no vas a ayudar a tu novio?_

_–Él es mi hermano.– Lo corrige Dawn, mientras mira al chico confusa– Se nota desde lejos que somos hermanos….._

_–Espera…. ¿Eres novia de tu hermano?– Pregunta fingiendo sorpresa._

_–¡Él no es mi novio!– Grita la chica, un tanto sonrojada por lo dicho por el chico._

_–¿De verdad? Al verlo correr así detrás de ti yo hubiese jurado que sí._

_–¡Eso lo haría cualquier hermano!– Se escusa comenzando a irritarse._

_–No trates de ocultarlo, se nota que la que tienen ustedes no es una relación normal de hermanos._

_–¡Mira quién lo dice!_

_–Pero según tú, yo no soy hermano de Shadow ¿Verdad?_

_La chica se queda mirando enojada al chico frente a ella. –¡Deja de enredarme! ¡Las cosas no son así y punto!– Se cruza de brazos y mira la batalla la cual estaba cerca de terminar._

_–Al final no me dijiste por qué no luchas– Le recuerda el peli blanco._

_Down suelta una risa seca. –Porque yo no lucho contra personas débiles como tú o tus amiguitos._

_Es entonces cuando la batalla termina con un último golpe por parte del Ralts de Sunset._

* * *

_-:-Fin del flashback-:-_

–Si no quieres que te diga débil, demuéstrame que me equivoco.– Dice la castaña con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. –De muestra que me equivoco en todo lo que dije.

* * *

Chananananaaaaaaaaaaan chana nan... musiquita épica pre-combate.

Bien, no, sé si de Cami, peeero es mi primera vez narrando una pelea pokemon... espero que haya sido al menos algo entretenida... igual que cap...

Esperamos que esta vez comenten más... y quien lo hiso que vuelva a hacerlo, porque eso me llena de ilusión X3

Y llegó el momento deeeeeeeeee...

¡Conociendo Trena con Delfi! *Grititos emocionados del público*

Curiosidad 1:

Ciudad Malaquita al igual que las otras ciudades de esta región, posee en su techo incrustaciones de piedras semi-preciosas. En ese caso Malaquita.

Curiosidad 2:

Ciudad Malaquita se encuentra al Este de la región siendo muy cercana a Sinnoh.

Y curiosidad 3:

Los peinados de los líderes de gimnasio tienen que ver con sus nombres.

Datos de la Pokedex:

Flowir:

Número regional: 010

Peso: 15 gm

Altura: 24 cm

Tipo: Volador - Hoja

Descripción: Esta ave viaja en bandadas de los lugares más fríos a los más cálidos de la región. Su dieta se basa en insectos pequeños.

Mendeph:

Numero regional: 012

Peso: 1, 3 k

Altura: 1, 50 m

Tipo: Psíquico

Descripción: Utilizan su fuerza psíquica para alcanzar las hojas más nuevas de los árboles. Son un tanto cotizados en el mundo de la mágica gracias a su gran poder. Tienen la capacidad de escanear los recuerdos de la gente.

Shadape:

Numero regional: 016

Peso: 21 gm

Altura: 70 cm

Tipo: Siniestro-Lucha

Descripción: Su único hábitat es la Jungla Oscura , donde viven en manada. Adoran molestar a los viajeros robándole comida y cosas brillantes. Tienen unos largos y fuertes brazos que al tenerlos extendidos llegan a ser 3/4 de su atura


	3. VS Leotree

Holis, otra vez. Delfi al habla de este lado. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

p.d.: Mi papi dice que soy asombrosa X3

_-:-Capítulo 2-:-_

_~:-VS Leotree-:~_

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento soplando entre los dos entrenadores. Todos miraban expectantes el futuro combate que se libraría. Es entonces cuando una risa proveniente de la castaña rompe el silencio sepulcral.

–Por favor… No hay necesidad de estar tan serios, Canosito– exclama Dawn con una sonrisa, molestando al de cabellos blancos

–¡Que no soy canoso!– exclama el nombrado molesto

Mientras, Sunset miraba con cara de aburrimiento y con un deje de molestia a Light y a Dawn antes de luchar. Ante esto, Dark y Shadow lo quedan mirando fijamente.

–¿Qué?– dice el chico al ver las expectantes miradas de los dos oji-azules.

– ¿Por qué tan aburrido?– Pregunta Dark al de cabellos ambarinos– Está por librarse un combate... Puede que no sea el tuyo pero puede llegar a ser interesante.

–Si su amigo tiene el mismo nivel que ustedes- responde cortante el castaño casi ambarino- Entonces esta batalla va a durar lo que dura solo un suspiro.– prosigue Sunset- Además… Por lo que veo… Su ''amigo'' no es tan buen entrenador como se ve-

–No es buena idea que subestime a mi hermano, Sensei- defiende la pequeña niña a su hermano- Él es un buen entrenador.–

Al decir esto, una gran sonrisa orgullosa aparece en el rostro de Shadow, pero siendo olímpicamente ignorada por el más alto de los tres que se encontraban ahí.

–Primero... Las apariencias engañan a la gente… Y además…. En él se nota que es un inexperto….– dice el chico, cruzándose de brazos –Segundo…. Que no soy tu Sensei, idiota–

–Primero… Usted no conoce como pelea mi hermano… y segundo… Como usted diga... Sensei.– La chica le saca la lengua juguetona mente antes de reír.

–Molesta...– responde Sunset con un bufido para después sacar a Mint –¿Podrías cronometrar el tiempo? Tengo qué hacer de árbitro... ya que Tsubaki fue a curar a sus pokemons–

–¡Mend!– responde alegre la pokemon mientras se coloca al lado de su entrenador y lo sigue.

Mientras, tanto Light como Dawn se veían fijamente para poder comenzar la pelea. Light con una mirada seria y un tanto molesta por la actitud de la chica; al contrario de Dawn, la cual estaba completamente alegre.

–¡Sal, Aby!– exclama alegre Dawn, lanzando su pokeball para salir de ella una Vullaby –¡¿Lista para masacrarlos?!– pregunta la entrenadora a su pokemon para recibir un fuerte chillido de esta.

Light suelta una risa seca. –Alguien está muy confiada. Vamos ¡Fry!– El chico saca al Flowir regalado por su hermana, El cual se mantiene calmado, posicionadose al lado de Acua.

–Espera... ¿Quieres un combate doble?– pregunta la chica incrédula al ver los dos pokemons en el campo de batalla.

–Por supuesto– responde con una sonrisa el entrenador– Si lucho solo con uno de ellos, ese tendrá más nivel que el otro, por lo que estarían desnivelados– explica Light– Prefiero entrenarlos a la par O….¿Es que tienes miedo?

–¿Yo? ¿Miedo?– pregunta incrédula la chica –¡Ja!– exclama en una risa la chica, al mismo tiempo que mira fijamente al chico con una sonrisa- será mejor que coloques atención a la batalla~

Al terminar de decir esto. Dawn, sacando de su pokeball a Ape, lo lanza a la batalla. este, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, suelta un bostezo y mira a su entrenadora y a Aby. Sabiendo lo que decían las miradas de sus dos compañeras, cambia su habitual sonrisa por una mueca de seriedad y maliciosa.

–Sorpresa– dice de la nada Dawn, mientras que con una sonrisa apunta a Aby y a Ape.

Estos, como si fueran un rayo, golpearon fuertemente tanto al Flowir como a la Lobescua de Light, haciendo que estos retrocedieran y que una sonrisa más grande apareciera en el rostro de la chica.

–Picotazo y Machada– demanda ahora la ambarina, mientras que con un grácil movimiento de su cuerpo apunta a Acua y al Flowir.

Vullaby, con una sonrisa malvada, se acerca a la Lobescua para darle un profundo picotazo en la cabeza a la lobezna, dejándola un tanto aturdida. MientrasApe, con una malvada sonrisa, posiciona sus dos manos los cuales se iluminaron y golpearon de lleno en la cabeza cabeza al Flowir. Cuando atacaron, los dos pokemons se mantuvieron en la misma posicion, esperando los movimientos de sus contrincantes.

–¿A eso llamas un ataque combinado? Acua, usa ventisca.– Comanda tranquilamente el albino. –Fry, potencialo con huracán.

Los pokemon obedecieron. La Lobescua exhala un fuerte viento helado que congeló el suelo bajo los pokemon siniestros. Mientras que el Flowir usó ventisca para hacer que sus oponentes cayeran al suelo y resbalaran gracias al hielo hasta la pared detrás de la entrenadora.

–Un combate doble no es sólo combinar ataques... Sino también es el saber usar las caracteristicas de ellos ~– dice la chica, mientras ve a sus pokemon resbalarse –¡Ape! empieza a patinar y usa golpe triple ¡Aby! tu vuela y usa tornado-

Con esto, La Vullaby empezó a volar, al mismo tiempo que el shadape se impulsara de forma torpe y comenzar a avanzar de forma rápida hacia el flowir. La pokemon siniestro, cuando ya esta a una buena altura, comienza a crar un gran tornado con sus alas, dirigidos completamente a la Lobescua. Esta, apenas pudiéndolo esquivar, genera que el ataque le llegue de lleno al Flowir, el cual perdió el equilibrio del vuelo y cae. Acua, al ver a su compañero en peligro, se acerca a este, sin darse cuenta que un golpe le llega de lleno a todo su cerpo. Ape, ahora tenía sus patas, cola y manos con un tono rojizo que hizo que el momento de golpear a la Lobescua, esta empezará a tener marcas rojas en el cuerpo.

–Por sí no lo sabes, este ataque se llama Golpe Triple, el cual baja significativamente el ataque y defensa del pokemon atacado, además de bajarle una gran cantidad de energía- comenta la chica con gran alegria en su voz.

–No necesito atacarte directamente para causarte daño– Responde un tanto preocupado Light por el camino que tenía esta pelea –Acua, Fry. Maniobra 3-F.

La Lobescua salta al lomo del ave quien emprende nuevamente el vuelo y la lleva cerca de la Vullaby. Es entonces cuando la pokemon de agua vuelve a usar ventisca congelando las alas del ave agresora y haciéndola caer al hielo. Al terminar esto, ambos pokemon volvieron junto a su amo.

–Hmmm... Esa maniobra me recuerda a la señorita Gerania...– empieza a decir la chica, para después negar con su cabeza y sacar una sonrisa –Pero esa maniobra es muy peligrosa, Canoso~– dice la chica al mismo tiempo que Ape empieza a soltar lágrimas al mismo tiempo que miraba con odio profundo a los pokemons de Light.

Estos, asustados por la cara del pokemon siniestro comenzaron a retroceder y a acercarse a su entrenador –Finta y escóndete– apunta a Vullaby –y Berrinche tortuoso– apunta ahora a Ape.

Y como lo dijo la entrenadora, Aby empezó a rodar por su Pañal de cráneo, golpeando críticamente a Lobescua, para que esta caiga casi debilitada al suelo.

Después de esto, la Vullaby se esconde en su mismo cráneo, para que después Ape, lleno de lágrimas, empezara a gritar y a golpear a todo el que se le cruzará, debilitando a los dos pokemons de su contrincante.

–Y~~ Gane– dice la chica, para después correr hacia sus pokemons, abrazarlos y darles besos.

El Chico mira hacia sus pokemon indignado de haber perdido. No lo entendía… sus estrategias eran precisas y habían sido efectuadas a la perfección... ¿Por qué había perdido?

Regresa a Fry a su pokeball antes de alzar en brazos a Acua.

–Light…– Susurra Shadow antes de correr hacia su hermano. –Light, no…

–¡Cállate!– Le grita enojado haciéndola a un lado y saliendo del lugar.

–Light…– La chica se queda viendo la salida antes de bajar su gorro para que no la vean llorar mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

–hm...– dice Sunset con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a Dark –Dile a ese idiota lo siguiente... Todos en un principio pierden... Así qué no se eche al agua de inmediato...

–Sunny~~– exclama la chica alta saltando en la espalda de su hermano –¿Crees...? ¿Qué me he sobrepasado?

–Bueno…– responde dubitativo Dark– Dawn destruy…– empieza a decir el chico, pero es interrumpido por el hermano de la joven.

–Eso es sólo cuestión de confianza– Dice el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica –No te sientas culpable, Dawny...

La chica solo baja la cabeza, para después mirar a Dark –¡Dile al cano… digo! A Light que sí quiere saber por qué peleo, recuerde la forma en que lo hiso...

–La verdad es que creo que sería mejor que busque a Shadow primero.– Dice Dark sorprendentemente serio. Más no le duró mucho ya que luego les sonríe a los hermanos. –Pero no se preocupen. Le dejaré el mensaje al estúpido de Light, más un par de cosas de mi parte también.- Al decir esto el morocho corre en la misma dirección que su amiga tratando de alcanzarla… aunque la verdad… es que ni siquiera podía verla.

Los dos hermanos ven el cómo el chico de cabellos negros se aleja.

–¿Y?... ¿Cuánto me demore?– pregunta la chica con una sonrisa.

–Lamentablemente, menos que yo...– dice el chico viendo su reloj y soltando un suspiro.

–¡Sí!– exclama alegre la chica al igual que su Ape –¡Crepes para todos!– exclama la chica para después salir corriendo y ser perseguida por su hermano –_"espero que superes esto... Canosito"_

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

Light sale del centro pokemon con Acua detrás. Camina hasta llegar a la plaza donde se sentó en uno de los bancos y apoya su cabeza en sus manos.

–¿Estás enojada conmigo. Acua?– Le pregunta el peli blanco al notar que la Lobescua se sentaba dándole la espalda. Como contestación ella asiente con la cabeza aún sin mirarlo.

–Discúlpame, pensé que con lo fuerte que somos y lo mucho que practicamos…

–¡Cua!– Ladra la canina volteando a verlo evidentemente molesta. Luego se sienta y pone ambas manos sobre su cabeza, luego las baja como si arrastrara algo con ellas. –¡Cua!

–¿Shadow?

–¡Cua!

–Pudiste sentir lo que pasó con Shadow ¿Verdad?

–¡Cua!– La Lobescua aún lo miraba enojada.

El chico se queda en silencio. Entendía a la perfección lo que su pokemon le estaba diciendo. Y lo peor era que tenía razón… Había herido a Shadow… y no solo eso… la había hecho llorar… La cara que la chica había hecho cuando le gritó era una imagen que nunca podría quitar de su cabeza.

–La traté muy mal ¿Verdad?

Acua lo mira sin quitar su expresión molesta.

–Estaba tan molesto de haber perdido… que me las agarré con ella que no tenía nada que ver…– El chico suspira y mira el cielo. Las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar en el firmamento. –Soy un tonto Acua… ella nunca va a perdonarme.

–Cua– la pokemon pone una pata sobre la pierna del chico y le sonríe. –Escua.

El chico la mira y sonríe también. –Tienes razón.– Se pone de pié. –Voy a buscarla… pero…– Mira a su alrededor –¿Done la busco?– Vuelve a mirar hacia arriba hasta que una estrella llama su atención. –El lucero…– Mira a su pokemon. –Vamos Acua, sigamos esa estrella, nos guiará a Shadow.

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

La chica de pelo de plata corre fuera de la ciudad con su Leogras tratando de seguirle el paso. La muchacha no tenía idea de a donde corría ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su gorro. Tampoco era que le importara mucho a donde estaba corriendo… ella solo corría. Hasta que en un momento calló al suelo víctima del cansancio.

Era una llorona, una patética e inmadura llorona. Una simple niña que se había asustado al ver el rostro furioso de su hermano mayor. Se sentía tan sola… tan abandonada… tanto… como ese día… No… se sentía más sola que ese día… porque ahora… Light no estaba allí…

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~ Flashback ~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

_–¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Vuelvan!– Gritaba la pequeña niña con sombrero de gato mientras corría por un prado. –¡Los necesito con migo! ¡No me dejen sola! No quiero estar sola… yo… no…– La niñita se sienta sobre la hierba y rompe en un lastimoso llanto mientras estira su gorro blanco._

_–¡Shadow!– Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de un niño. –¡Shadow!– Este corre hacia ella. –Shadow, te estuve buscando por todas partes. Vamos, volvamos a casa, mis padres…_

_–¡Yo no quiero volver a tu casa! ¡Ni quiero ir con tus padres! ¡Quiero irme con MIS padres a MI casa!– Le grita entre la rabia y el llanto._

_–Pero Shadow… tus padres aún no…_

_–¡Y cuando sí! ¡Ya pasaron dos años! ¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar sus rostros!_

_Él la mira por unos segundos –¿Tú los amas?– Le pregunta el chico sentándose a su lado._

_–¿Eh?– pregunta cesando levemente el llanto._

_–Pregunté si tú amas a tus padres.– Repite el niño de ojos índigos y cabello blanco._

_–C-claro que sí.– Dice soltando su gorrita y dejando ver sus ojos brillantes ojos azules._

_–Entonces mira hacia allá– El niño apunta hacia el firmamento nocturno –¿Ves esa estrella? ¿La más brillante de todas?_

_La niña mira hacia donde su amigo le apuntaba. –Creo que sí._

_–Ese es el Lucero. Dicen que si lo sigues encontrarás a la persona que amas._

_–¡Entonces iré!– Dice decididamente la niña poniéndose de pié. Pero en ese momento un ave pokemon levanta vuelo cerca de ella asustándola y haciendo que se esconda en brazos de su amigo._

_El niño ríe y acaricia el cabello plateado. –No seas tonta Shady. No puedes viajar por el mundo sin un pokemon a tu lado, es muy peligroso._

_–¿Eso significa que nunca volveré a ver a mis padres?– Pregunta ella amenazando con volver a llorar._

_El niño ríe y hace que ella lo mire a la cara. –No. Eso significa que cuando seamos entrenadores y tengamos pokemon fuertes, ambos iremos a buscar a tus padres._

_–¿Los dos?_

_–Sí, iremos juntos ¿Quieres?– El niño le dedica una sonrisa la cual ella contesta asintiendo con la cabeza. –Excelente.– Light besa dulcemente la frente de la niña la cual se ruborizó al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre su frente. –Volvamos a casa._

_–No.– Dice ella tomando la mano del chico para que no se fuera. –Quedémonos aquí un ratito más.– Lo mira con grandes ojos y mejillas rosas. –Por favor_

_El niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse tanto o más que la niña. –E-está bien. Pero solo un ratito._

_–Okey.– La niña sonríe y se sienta más cerca de él. Sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento._

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~ Fin del flashback ~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

–¡Light! ¡Vuelve!– Grita al firmamento la chica de largos cabellos plateados. –¡Te necesito conmigo! ¡No me dejes sola! No quiero volver a estar sola Light…– La chica se larga a llorar amargamente esperando que al abrir nuevamente los ojos pueda ver a Light sonriéndole igual que esa vez. Pero al hacerlo solo vio un par de Creps al frente suyo

–Toma– Dice la chica de largos cabellos ambarinos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– lo necesitas más que yo...

Shadow, subiendo la mirada, se encuentra con una maternal sonrisa proveniente de dawn. Ape, el cual estaba en los hombros de su entrenadora, toma la crepes que tenia en la mano la oji-violeta y se la pasa a la chica con una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su dueña.

–¿Dawn…? ¿Q–qué haces aquí?– Pregunta la oji-azul limpiando sus lágrimas antes de tomar el Creps.

–Estaba comiendo– dice la chica, mientras se sienta al lado de la lagrimosa chica –¿Puedo?

Shadow mira a la chica algo confundida.

–Claro... sientate... Y perdón... no quise interrumpir tu cena.– Vuelve a mirar el suelo con aire melancólico mientras acaricia la cabeza de Leónidas.

–Nah~– dice Dawn guiñando su ojo y moviendo su mano de forma desinteresada –Ya había comido... Ahora Sunny está pagando la cuenta~

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~ En otro lugar ~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

–Maldición, Dawny... Todos mis ahorros se fueron en esta cena...- masculla el chico viendo la gran cantidad de platos que habian en la mesa que staba usando- Y yo que me quería quedar en un hotel...

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~ De vuelta ~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

–¡Ja! Eso le pasa por apostar eso– Dice la chica de ojos índigos con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa leve ilumina instantáneamente el rostro de la chica de cabellos plateados. –Dawn… ¿Puedo decirte algo?– Pregunta volviendo a mirar a la chica a su lado.

–Cualquier cosa... Menos si me preguntas si Sunny es mi novio..– Dice la chica, mirando el estrellado cielo –él y yo somos hermanos... Por cómo te vi mirandolo

la platinada se rie para despues contestarle- ¿Con que te diste cuenta, no?-

-Era algo obvio- agrega la ambarina-... Además… ¡no entiendo por qué todo el mundo nos ve así!

Shadow ríe un poco ante las reacciones de Dawn. Por lo que veía, la alegría de la chica de orbes índigos había logrado contagiarla. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto, ella empieza a mirar al igual que Dawn al cielo y apunta con el dedo cierta estrella –¿Ves esa estrella? ¿La más brillante de todas?

–Pues... Si vemos de ver... Veo un planeta que se llama Venus– dice la chica haciendo una mueca de confusión en su rostro –Pero si... Lo veo.

–¿Sabes lo que dicen de esa estrella?– Le pregunta divertida por el comentario de la ambarina

–Qué si sigues esa "estrella"– dice la chica, enfatizando en la ultima palabra– encontrarás a tu amor... O eso es lo que dicen...-

–Eso mismo había oído yo…– La oji-azul muerde su crep antes de volver a hablar. –Pero a mí solo me lleva en círculos… no llego a ninguna parte… y eso me confunde.

–Pues...– dice la chica, mientras empieza a acariciar a un Ape que le reclamaba cariño –Tu también tienes que colocar de tu parte... Tu nunca llegaras a ninguna parte si no colocas ningún esfuerzo en ello...– dice la chica, mirando al cielo y haciendo que sus orbes se iluminaran con el tintinar de las estrellas y se perdiera en ellas –... ¿Verdad?

Shadow se acuesta panza arriba soltando una risa. –¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero cuanto más trato de entender lo que hay en mi corazón… Más me confundo y me enredo.

–Hmmm... Pues en ese caso...– dice la chica, hasta que Ape se sale de su agarre y le abraza el cuello –Puede ser que estas en un camino errado... Los sentimientos de los humanos son las cosas más compleja y que menos entendemos... Por lo que puede ser que el destino te esté diciendo que el camino que estas optando no es el mejor...-

La peli-plateada levanta la mirada. –Parece que no soy la única que ha estado pensando en esto últimamente ¿Me equivoco?– Pregunta girando la cabeza para ver la nuca de la mayor.

Dawn solo mira a Shadow y suelta una risa– Pues… para serte franca…. Vivi una situación en la que tuve que elejir un camino que ahora me tiene en jaque….– agrega la más alta, para después levantarse del suelo e intentar tocar el cielo– Shady…. Por lo menos ahora tienes la oportunidad de elegir…. Yo ya elegí y tengo que aceptar mi decisión…

-Y... ¿te arrepientes de ello?- pregunta con curiosidad la del gorro.

la de cabellos largos solo la mira con una sonrisa gigante y responde- Por supuesto-

Al momento de responder, un frio se cuela por la espalda de la peli-plateada, dándole un mal sentimiento. Ante lo dicho por la chica de cabellos ambarinos, Shadow solo la queda mirando, para que después esta mirara de nuevo al cielo

–Sólo sigue lo que creas correcto... Eso es lo que te llevara a lo que de verdad es mejor para ti... ¡Nos vemos!– Exclama Dawn, alejándose de la peli–plateada, despidiéndose con su mano.

–¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias!– La chica se para del suelo y comienza a seguir a lucero.

Cuando pudo ver que ya Shadow se había ido, unas lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas, las cuales fueron recogidas por sus manos.

–¿Dawn? ¿Pasa algo?– pregunta una voz detrás de la chica, correspondiente a Sunset

–¡Ah!– exclama asustada la chica ante la presencia de su hermano –Me asustaste ¡bruto!– dice la chica para después comenzar a perseguir a su hermano.

En ese momento, ningún rastro de llanto se encontraba en su alegre rostro. Pero la compañía de su hermano no duró mucho, ya que Mint se escapa de su pokeball y corre hacia el bosque.

–¡Mint! ¡Regresa!– Le grita Sunset, más la Mendeph no lo escucha y sigue corriendo. –Espera aquí Dawn, ya vuelvo– El chico se larga a correr tras la pokemon fugitiva. –¡Mint! ¡Regresa Mint!

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

El chico de cabello blanco seguía a la estrella que creía, lo llevaría a su hermana. Pero en su frenética carrera se encontró a otra chica a la cual no tenía muchas ganas de ver pero que quizá sepa el paradero de su hermana

–¡Dawn!– La llama para asegurarse de que la ambarina no se fuera.

La nombrada, se voltea al mismo tiempo que Ape salta de su cuello y se acerca al peli blanco que la llama.

–¿Light?– pregunta la otra, un tanto extrañada de la presencia del chico.

–¿Has visto a Shadow? La he estado buscando por todas partes y no la encuentro.– Pregunta él, agitado de tanto correr.

–¿A Shadow?– pregunta la chica, para después sonreírle –¡Por supuesto!– ella exclama –la estuve aconsejando un rato ya que alguien la hizo llorar...~ – Al mismo tiempo, Ape asiente y se cruza de brazos.

El chico exhala pesadamente, preocupado del estado en el que podría llegar a encontrar a su hermanita. –No me digas eso ¿Dónde está? ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

–Tranquilo...– dice la de orbes más claros intentando calmar al de orbes más oscuros –ella está bien... Y tienes casi toda una vida para hablar con ella...– agrega, dándole golpecitos en la espalda en modo de consuelo.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si hice llorar a Shadow?! ¡Tengo que encontrarla y disculparme lo antes posible!– El peli blanco estaba perdiendo ya los estribos. Y las evasivas de la muchacha no lo ayudaban mucho.

– Ah... ¿Con qué eso quieres hacer?–dice la chica con una sonrisa– pues... Como ella es mi amiga y tu mi rival te lo diré~

–¿S–su amiga? ¿Rival?– Pregunta extrañado de que la tímida Shadow que conoce haya entablado una relación de amistad con alguien como... ella. Además ¿Como que rival?. Pero hace esos pensamientos a un lado. –¿Dónde está?

–Pues hizo lo mismo que tu... – Dice Dawn, mientras mira hacia el cielo y apunta a "lucero"– Seguir a Venus.

Mientras, Ape escala por los hombros del peli-blanco y se posiciona en su cabeza, apuntando también a ese planeta.

–¡¿Q–qué haces allí arriba?!– Pregunta sin saber qué hacer con el pequeño pokemon sobre él.

–Jajaja~– se ríe la dueña del pokemon siniestro, al mismo tiempo que lo baja lentamente de la cabeza del peliblanco– Ape es sólo así conmigo y con Sunny... Puede significar que le caes bien ¿No?– responde la chica con una sonrisa cálida para el más alto

–E–eso espero…– Dice algo nervioso… y por qué no… confundido. Pero resuelve a devolverle la sonrisa (eso si, mucho más disimulada) y acariciar la cabeza del shadape. –Gracias.

–¡No agradezcas!– exclama animada la joven –¿Sabes? –dice ella, mientras empieza a girar en su lugar– Si sonrieras más... Tendrías a tus pies tanto a Shady como a miles de chicas~ pero como eres canoso... Hmmm... En realidad igual con Canas podrías conquistar– termina de decir ella mientras que Ape se sube a la cabeza del chico de nuevo y empieza a revolverle el cabello.

–¡Hey! ¡¿Qué no éramos amigos, Ape?!– Pregunta riendo mientras quita al pokemon de largos brazos. Luego mira a la chica frente a él con una sonrisa segura y de lado. –Sabía que en el fondo te gustaban mis "canas".

Al escuchar esto, Dawn solo reacciona a sonrojarse y a tomar en brazos al mono– ¡y–yo nun–nunca di–dije eso!– exclama totalmente sonrojada, para después callarse y soltar una pequeña risa– bueno... Encuentro especiales tus Canas ¿contento? No es como que todas las personas tengan cabello blanco-

–Bastante.– El chico le dedica una media sonrisa. –Pero no creas que me conformaré con eso. La proxima vez hare que lo digas al frente de todos– Se despide haciendo el ademán de irse.

–¡Es–espera!– exclama la chica, tomando la mano de Light con las dos manos, deteniéndolo.

El chico se detiene y voltea para encontrarse con una Dawn que no había imaginado que existía. ya de por si era raro estar en una situación así.

–Y–yo... Te quería pedir disculpas...– dice ella, bajando la mirada–

–¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?– pregunta consternado el albino.

–Es… es solo que… – agrega la joven, ahora subiendo la mirada y mirando fijamente al chico– Creo que me sobrepase con la batalla…. Casi no te di tiempo de mostrar tus ataques ni nada por el estilo…. También me disculpo por el haberte dicho débil al igual que a Darky y a Shady….– Termina de decir Dawn, para después soltar a Light y mirarlo con una sonrisa– Espero que encuentres a Shadow…. Ella se fue hacia el bosque….

Light saca una sonrisa tan cálida que era imposible de creer que viniera de él. –No necesitas disculparte, Dawn. No has hecho nada malo

– El chico da un paso hacia ella y le besa la frente. –Espero también que encuentres a quien buscas.– Con estas palabras de despedida y sin esperar respuesta el chico de cabellos como nieve desaparece en la noche seguido de Acua.

La chica se queda helada en el lugar. El canoso acababa de plantarle un beso en la frente, cosa que nunca pensó que podría haber sucedido. Ape, un tanto celoso por la situación que se había dado el chico con su entrenadora, salto e intento perseguir a su dueño, pero fue detenido por el abrazo de su dueña.

Dawn, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó en una banca al mismo tiempo que se tocaba donde la había besado Light

–''Creo…. Que tendré que ayudarlo''– murmura al final la chica, para después empezar a acariciar a su pokemon.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí. Light se replanteaba lo que acababa de hacer… La pregunta que más quería responder era el ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Normalmente a la única que besa en la frente es a Shadow. Pero esta vez había besado sin pensarlo a otra chica… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No importaba lo mucho que lo pensara. La respuesta parecía querer aparecer en su cabeza. Por lo que guardó todos esos pensamientos confusos en la parte posterior de su cerebro y se concentró en encontrar a su hermana.

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

La pequeña Mendeph corre desenfrenada por un prado hasta encontrarse con una cara conocida. Al ver a Shadow, la pequeña pokemon corre hacia ella y la bota al suelo jugetonamente.

–Mend!-

Shadow mira asustada a su lado hasta reconocer al pokemon. –¿Mint? Pero…– Mira a su alrededor. –¿Dónde está el Sensei?

–Que no soy tu sensei, idiota– se escucha una voz detrás de Shadow, haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta

Ahí, se encontraba Sunset siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto mágico y sobrenatural. El corazón de la joven saltaba fuertemente en su pecho mientras se acercaba al muchacho acompañada por Mint y Leónidas.

–¿Estaba buscando a Mint?– Las palabras apenas podían salir de la boca de la chica quien hacia todo lo posible por no mantener contacto visual con el hermoso entrenador.

Sunset, dándose cuenta de la situación, sólo reacciona a mantener su rostro serio a apacible

–Por eso vine...– dice el chico, hincándose y quedando del porte de su pokemon– Vámonos Mint... Dawny debe estar preocupada...

Pero, para consternación del entrenador, la Mendeph solo se hecho completamente en el suelo, para no ser movida de ahí hasta que ella misma quisiera.

–Por favor...–murmura el chico, mientras pasa su mano por su rostro y cabello.

La peli plateada ríe tímidamente. –Parece que el que tus pokemon no te hagan cao es algo de familia.– Se arrodilla al lado de la pokemon dorada y le acaricia la cabeza. –¿Qué pasa Mint? ¿Cansada de tanto correr? – La chica le sonríe mirándolo de frente con una sonrisa infantil. –Parece que tendrás algunos problemas para moverla de aquí.

Sunset ve el como la chica acaricia a Mint. Mint era una elefante sumamente amigable, algo que tenía en común con Dawn.

Al recordar a la fuente de su felicidad, el chico formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Shadow se sonrojara por esto.

Además, el chico también se percató que la peli–plata tenía los ojos un tanto rojos e hinchados por el haber llorado.

–No deberías llorar por ese idiota– dice de repente el peli–ambarino.

Lo sé… –La chica se cubre con su gorro y empieza a hablar con una sarcástica sonrisa–Debes pensar que soy una niña llorona ¿Verdad? Todos lo hacen… y sé que es por eso que Light está enojado con migo… porque soy una niña débil e inmadura.

– Por lo menos lo aceptas, ¿No?– dice Sunset, mientras se apoya en un árbol– Pero él no te puede criticar por tu forma... Aunque seas molesta y todo... además...–agrega el chico, acariciando a su pokemon– la reacción de él fue estúpida... Aunque yo antes reaccionaba igual–

–¿Eh?– Los ojos azules se asoman por debajo del gorro viendo hacia el chico. –¿Usted sensei? Pero sí usted es una persona muy relajada… me cuesta imaginármelo actuando de una forma parecida.

El chico solo desvía su mirada y suelta un suspiro.

–hace tiempo... Me frustraba mucho– comienza a relatar el chico– Todo mi enojo y mi furia caía en mi linda Dawny... Al ver que le hacía daño, empecé a cambiar y a aceptar las derrotas– dice el chico, terminando el relato– todo ser humanó pasa por eso... Así qué no juzgues a ese idiota.

–Nunca podría hacerlo… él es la persona más importante para mí, lo quiero demasiado como para enojarme con él.– Una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la joven entrenadora. –Dawn, es una chica especial. Tiene un no sé qué, que te obliga a sonreír.– La chica ríe. –Pero eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie ¿Verdad?

Sunset solo asiente y sonríe

–Ella trajo la luz a mi vida... Curioso, ya que su nombre tiene mucho que ver con la luz– explica el chico– Creo que es mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hermano-que-no-lo-es... Ya es tarde... Además Dawny está esperando sola...

Al escuchar esto, Mint con un gran salto, corre dirigiéndose a donde se debería encontrar la chica nombrada.

–¿No correrás tras de ella otra ves?– Pregunta Shadow mirando a la Mendeph alejarse.

– sé que va a ver a Dawn–responde tranquilamente el chico– Dawn tiene el don de caerle bien a Cualquier pokemon... Así qué Mint la encontrara...– dice el chico, para después darse la vuelta y emprender viaje de vuelta donde estaba su hermana– espero que la próxima vez que luchemos no estés tan débil e inmadura, molestia– dice por último el chico, para ahí desaparecer por los árboles.

–Te sorprenderé sensei… Ya lo verás.– Shadow sonríe para sí misma y también comienza a caminar.

–¡Shadow!– La voz de Light se escucha en la distancia –¡Shadow!

–¡Light! ¡Estoy aquí!– Grita comenzando a correr hacia la voz de su hermano.

Finalmente ambos entrenadores pudieron encontrarse. La chica de cabellos de plata salta a los brazos de su hermano tirándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él.

–¡Auch!– Se queja el chico.

-¡Light!- Dice felizmente la chica abrazándolo con fuerza.

El peli blanco sonríe ante esto y acaricia la cabeza plateada. –Perdóname Shadow… actué como un total estúpido, no debí gritarte.

La chica lo mira algo entristecida. –No, no debiste hacerlo…- Susurra para después sonreírle otra vez. –Pero te perdono.

Light suspira una sonrisa y besa la frente de la chica. –Gracias Shady.- Ambos se miran a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que la chica sale de encima de él y se tira en el suelo a su lado.

-No te preocupes, por algo somos hermanos ¿No?- Sonríe la chica del gorro blanco tomando la mano del oji índigo quien se voltea a verla mirar el cielo con los cachetes teñidos de un suave rosa. La imagen deslumbra al muchacho quien se sienta y la mira desde arriba.

-¿Y si no fuéramos hermanos? ¿Aun así me perdonarías?- Pregunta con una creciente rubor difícil de ocultar aunque sea de noche.

Shadow ríe divertida mientras se incorporaba para sentarse igual que él. –No seas tonto Light, claro que te perdonaría. Sigues siendo el mismo Light, te llame hermano o no.

-¿De verdad? ¿No me tratarías diferente si no fuera tu hermano?- El nerviosismo del joven de cabellos blancos crecía y escapaba de su control.

Ella se pone a pensar. –Bueno… supongo que si no fueras mi hermano…- La chica se arrodilla detrás del joven y lo abraza por la espalda apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico para susurrarle al oído. –No podría hacer esta clase de cosas con tigo ¿Verdad?

-E-eso no tiene lógica…- Logra pronunciar el muchacho mientras sujeta suavemente las manos de la chica para que el cuerpo de la misma se recostara en su espalda. –Yo pienso exactamente lo opuesto.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta confundida. –P-pero estas cosas las hacen las parejas… y nosotros…

-¡Shadow!- Ahora era la voz de Dark la que se escuhcaba en la legania.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Dark!- La chica salta del lugar poniéndose de pié instantáneamente. -¡Tengo que mostrarle que estoy bien!

Light se pone de pié algo molesto. –Está bien… vamos…

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

El chico morocho corre hacia el bosque buscando a su amiga del gorro blanco con Serón a los hombros. Al final llega a un claro donde ve una larga cabellera plateada arrodillada a la orilla de un río.

–Oh, Shadow ¡que suerte que te encuentro!- exclama feliz y aliviado Dark- ¡Como que te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde está tu gorro?! ¡eso no importa! Lo que importa es... que no tomes en cuenta a Light... el... esta teniendo sus sintomeas pre-mestruales masculinos... asi que estara por unos días irritable–

La desconocida se voltea mostrando su femenino rostro y sus ojos verdes como pasto con roció en la mañana.

–Tú no eres Shadow.– Expresa lo obvio alejándose un poco por la sorpresa. –Pero eres linda ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica se ruboriza un poco y señala su sombra.

–¿Sombra? ¿Te llamas sombra?

Ella niega con una sonrisa y vuelve a marcar su sombra.

–¿No te llamas sombra? ¿Entonces tu nombre es Shadow también?

La desconocida sonríe asintiendo.

–Mi nombre es Dark, es un placer– Le extiende su mano la cual es tomada por la desconocida. Luego lleva la mano de la chica a su boca y la besa con delicadeza. –Un gran placer.– Con esas palabras suelta a la chica, quien roja de la vergüenza se coloca una capucha y sale corriendo dentro del bosque.

–¿Ese es Dark?– Pregunta una voz conocida para el joven morocho.

–Sí, creo que sí ¡Oye, Dark!

El entrenador se da vuelta para ver a Light y Shadow acercándose a él.

–Qué suerte que te encontramos, Dark.– Dice la chica. –Me tenías muy preocupada.

El chico seguía en estado de shock.

–¿Dark? ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste a un fantasma.– Acota el peli blanco.

–No fue un fantasma…– Susurra con una enorme y embobada sonrisa. –Era el más hermoso de los ángeles.

–Sí, seguro. Igual que esa vez que juraste haber visto a una sirena y no era más que un Milotic.– Se burla el oji índigo

–¡Les digo la verdad! ¡Tenía el cabello plateado como Shadow! A decir verdad… se parecía bastante a ella… Y llevaba el mismo nombre… ¡Pero ella tenía ojos verdes! ¡Era absolutamente hermosa!

–¿Estás bien Dark?– Pregunta nuevamente la chica poniendo una mano sobre su frente. –¿Estás enfermo? … ¡¿Comiste algo del suelo otra vez, roñoso?!

–¡Que te digo que fue real!– Grita enojado el morocho. –¡Y cuando vuelva a encontrarla se las mostraré! ¡Y entonces tendrán que disculparse con migo!

–Primero tendrás que encontrarla…– Le dice Light ya arto de la absurda discusión. –Por ahora volvamos a Malaquita. Pasaremos la noche allí y mañana intentaremos vencer a Tsubaki ¿De acuerdo?

Sus amigos asienten y los tres regresan por el mismo camino por el que habían venido…

* * *

Dark corría por las calles cubiertas de malaquitas hacia el gimnasio.

–"_Maldición, me quedé dormido"_– Se lamenta el morocho. –_"Y el muy maldito de Light no me despertó"_– El chico entra al gimnasio y se encuentra con sus dos amigos hablando con Tsubaki, la líder de gimnasio. Al verlo llegar el peli blanco apoya su mano sobre su frente mientras que la pequeña platinada ríe a más no poder.

–¿Qué pasó Dark? ¿Andabas soñando con tu novia imaginaria?– Se burla la chica.

–¡Que es real!– Grita furioso el chico de ojos celestes. Pero cambia a un semblante respetuoso al ver a la líder de gimnasio viéndolo con desaprobación. –Eh… disculpe señorita Tsubaki… yo…

–¿También vienes a retarme?– Pregunta la chica de coletas cortas color rosa, que de lejos parecían un par de flores.

–Sí, señorita.– Asiente repetidas veces.

–Entonces empecemos de una vez. Tus amigos dieron un gran espectáculo, espero no decepcionarme con tigo.

–No lo hará.– Dice con decisión enviando a su Serama al frente de batalla.

–Más te vale Dark.– Dice Shadow.

–Si no lo logras te dejaremos atrás.– Lo amenaza el peli blanco. Mostrándole su medalla al igual que su "hermana".

Ambos se alejan del campo de batalla para poder ver a su amigo en su combate.

–Leafy ¡Aparece!– Grita la líder. Sacando a un Leafairy y enviándolo al combate. Los Leafairy son bolitas peludas de color blanco con grandes alas de hojas. –¡Usa drenadoras!

La pequeña bola de pelos hace crecer plantas alrededor del Serama el cual se infecta perdiendo parte de su energía.

–Serón utiliza Azuas– Grita el entrenador. El pokemon serpiente obedece pero el ataque es evadido por su objetivo quien era sorprendentemente rápido.

–¡Leafy! ¡Magia verde!

El pokemon Hada aúlla haciendo que varias ramas crezcan en el suelo entorpeciendo la vista e impidiéndole casi por completo la movilidad.

–¡Serón, utiliza fuego fatuo!

El fuego sobre la cabeza del Serama desprende pequeñas llamitas las cuales vuelan y queman irremediablemente al Leafairy.

–¡Usa pelechaje!– Expresa la líder de pelo rosa. La bolita peluda pierde el cabello quemado, el cual es reemplazado por pelo nuevo.

Mientras la energía de Serón era absorbida por las plantas drenadoras al mismo tiempo que crecían las ramas que lo rodeaban.

–_"Bien… ya lo tengo"_– Piensa el entrenador sonriendo para adentro. –¡Serón! ¡Sigue usando fuego fatuo hasta que yo te detenga!

–Es una broma ¿Verdad?– Se burla la líder. –¡Leafy! ¡Sigue usando pelechaje!

Siguieron con esa danza hasta que las ramas que rodeaban al Serama lo cubrieron por completo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. –¡Serón! ¡Utiliza cambio subterráneo!

–¡¿Qué?!– Grita la líder.

El Serama desaparece bajo la tierra, al igual que el Leafairy. Y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo intercambiaron posiciones. Ahora era la serpiente quien veía a la bola de pelo entre las ramas de su propio ataque las que le impedían atacar de cualquier manera.

–¡Serón! ¡Ascuas!– Ordena el morocho.

El Serama exhala una llamarada la cual quemó al pokemon y las ramas que lo rodeaban hasta que se debilitó.

–¡Sí!– Grita el joven tan feliz que no cabía en sí mismo. –¡Ganamos, serón! ¡Ganamos! ¡En tu cara Sunset!– Se burla apuntando al chico castaño quien no hacía mucho había llegado allí acompañado por Dawn.

–No te creas tanto, tonto– dice Sunset con una sonrisa– a Tsubaki aún le queda un pokemon–

Mientras, Ape y Dawn se encontraban animando a Dark y saludando a Shadow y a Light.

–¡¿Qué?!– Dark mira hacia atrás para encontrarse con el segundo pokemon de Tsubaki. Un Lombre quien estaba listo para atacar.

–¡Loty! ¡Hidro chorro!– Comanda la líder.

–¡Excavar Serón!

El Serama se metió bajo tierra justo a tiempo, evadiendo así el ataque enemigo. Acto seguido.

–Hmmm...– Dice Dawn viendo lo anterior– Espero que Darky tenga otro pokemon...

–No lo tiene.– Dice fríamente Light. –Por mucho que le dijimos que se consiguiera otro el idiota no nos quiso escuchar.

–Él dijo, y lo sito:– Se aclara la garganta y empieza a imitar a Dark. –Serón y yo haremos una fogata con esos pokemon de planta. No necesito otro pokemon más que mi omnipotente Serama.– Los ojos de la chica brillaban igual que los del morocho antes de que vuelva a la normalidad. –Por mi parte yo sí conseguí otro pokemon.

– Pff...– se aguanta de la risa Dawn– en verdad es idiota...

Mientras, Sunset solo mira fijamente a Light, el cual veía a la chica de orbes índigos.

–¿Quieres verlo? – pregunta la peli plateada sacando la pokeball que llevaba en su bolsa y pasándoselo a su amiga. –Lo llamé Shine, es un Shinx.

La chica castaña podía ver gracias a la transparencia de la pokeball al pequeño león eléctrico durmiendo plácidamente.

–¡Pueden dejar de hablar! ¡Trato de concentrarme!– Grita Dark desde la arena.

–¡Mejor pelea, idiota!– exclama Sunset, para después ver al Shinx– esta bonito.

–Aww~~~– exclama enternecida Dawn– aunque no sea tipo siniestro... ¡Es tierno como tú, Shady!

–En realidad, a pesar de que es un pokemon eléctrico puede aprender movimientos de tipo siniestro.– Le cuenta la peli plateada. –Es un paquete completo, además de un buen amigo para Leo.

–Verdad... Pero igual prefiero los siniestros~– termina por decir la chica con una sonrisa, que de inmediato desaparece.

Dawn, sintiendo el como su mano es tomada delicadamente por su hermano Sunset y que este la mira con una mirada ''fria'' ante todo el mundo, se calla y le saca una sonrisa ahora notoria para todos.

–Cállense y veamos la pelea– dice Sunset, haciendo que todos se callaran

Volviendo a la pelea el Serama había salido de debajo de la tierra golpeando al Lombre en la mandíbula y seguidamente golpeándolo con desenrollar. Solo para luego volver a meterse en el hoyo del que había salido. Maniobra que había seguido ya tres veces hasta entonces.

–¡Ya basta de esconderte! ¡Loty! ¡Pistola de agua dentro del agujero!– Grita una irritada Tsubaki.

El Lombre ya bastante debilitado por los constantes golpes tira un chorro de agua dentro del escondite del Serama el cual sale disparado del otro extremo. Mientras se encontraba en el aire Serón utiliza su cuarto, último y más poderoso ataque de desenrollar. Debilitando a su oponente y ganando la batalla.

–¿Ahora sí ya está?– Pregunta Dark esperando que la líder sacara otro pokemon.

–Ya término, idiota– dice Sunset, mientras suelta un suspiro y Dawn con Ape aplauden fan-girlescamente.

–¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí! ¡En tu cara!– El entrenador levanta a su Serama y empieza a dar vueltas en círculos por todo el gimnasio. –¡Wooooooooooooooooooh! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Tomen esa, Muther fackers*!

Mientras sus amigos lo miraban ya acostumbrados a la hiperacción del morocho, los gemelos lo miran algo preocupados.

–¿Están seguros que cuando era bebe no se le cayó a su mama?– pregunta Sunset, mientras Dawn se suelta del agarre de su hermano y se dirige a donde estaba Dark– ¡Dawn! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Y sin poder evitarlo, la chica acompañada de su pokemon se acerca al peli–negro para abrazarlo.

–¡Felicidades, Darky!– exclama feliz la chica.

–¡Gracias Dawny!– El chico le devuelve el abrazo, aunque un poco más fuerte, antes de soltarla y correr hacia la peli rosa. –¡Deme mi medalla!– Le exige con una sonrisa ganadora.

La líder suspira pesadamente antes de entregarle el pin en forma de camelia. –Ten... solo… no vuelvas a correr así en mi gimnasio.

El chico toma la medalla. –No lo prometo.– Vuelve a correr pero esta vez en dirección a sus espectadores.

Cuando Dark y Dawn se acercan a donde se encontraban los demás, un potente golpe impacta en la quijada del chico proveniente del mayor de los gemelos

–¡SUNSET!– exclama la chica al ver el cómo su hermana golpeaba al de cabellos negros–¡Déjalo!– grita la chica, intentando parar a su hermano

–te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana y te mato– dice sangrientamente Sunset al chico de cabellos negro– ¿oíste?

La chica de cabellos plateados le encaja una cachetada al chico castaño. –¡Y si tú le vuelves a tocar un pelo a Dark yo personalmente te patearé el trasero hasta que no te reconozca ni tu propia madre! –La expresión de la chica era completamente irreconocible. Se notaba el gran enojo en su mirada. –¡Dark jamás le haría un mal a nadie! ¡Es una buena persona y no se merece que lo golpees! ¡Así que quiero que te disculpes con él! ¡AHORA!

–Sh–Shady... Por favor... – dice Dawn completamente asustada– No te metas en esto...

Pero si poder hacer nada, Sunset tomo la mano con que Shadow lo había golpeado, para después doblarla y mirarla fríamente

–Nadie me ordena nada... ¡NADIE!– le grita en la cara el chico a Shadow, asustándola

Después de esto, Sunset suelta a Shadow para después mirar a Light

–Mantén a tu mujer a raya–

Y con esto, Dawn es tomada salvajemente por su muñeca y sacada a la fuerza del lugar.

Dawn, por su parte, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero siendo notadas por nadie.

–Maldito bastardo ¡Me va a escuchar!– Grita Shadow recobrando el valor corriendo hacia la salida.

–¡Shadow! ¡Que ni se te ocurra perseguirlos!– Grita Light tomando su muñeca y deteniéndola.

–¡Suéltame! ¡No dejaré las cosas así! ¡Dark fue golpeado injustamente!– Lágrimas de rabia comienzan a brotar de sus ojos –¡¿Es que tú no estás enojado?! ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?!

Light la acerca y la abraza. –No puedes solucionar las cosas golpeando a la gente Shadow. Aunque se lo merezca. La violencia solo trae más violencia.– La separa para mirarla a sus llorosos ojos. –Tuviste suerte de que ese chico haya sido lo suficientemente controlado como para no golpearte de vuelta. Dime ¿Qué hubiese pasado si eso hubiera sucedido?

–Yo…

–Tú hubieras resultado herida Shadow… Por favor… no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso nunca más ¿De acuerdo?

–No– La chica se suelta del agarre de su hermano. –Si alguien que me importa está siendo mal tratado injustamente o está en problemas… Yo lo voy a defender. Estoy cansada de siempre ser yo la defendida. Quiero hacer mi parte.– y con esas palabras comienza a alejarse. –Pero tienes razón en algo… la violencia es el lenguaje de los brutos… trataré de arreglar las cosas… pero como una persona madura.- Sigue caminando sin mirar ni un segundo atrás.

–La verdad es que el tipo no pega tan duro.– Miente Dark acercándose a su amigo. –Tú me has pegado mucho más fuerte por Shady.

–Pero en esos momentos sí te lo merecías.– Dice el oji índigo volteando a ver a su amigo.

El morocho ríe y apoya una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. –No voy a negar eso…

–Shadow está creciendo Dark…– Susurra Light viendo como su hermana se alejaba.

–¿No era lo que querías?– Le pregunta su amigo.

–Quería que lo hiciera de otra forma…– Comienza a caminar tras de ella. –Vamos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~˄ω˄~

Mientras, Sunset corría de la mano con una lastimada y triste Dawn, la cual apenas le podía seguir el paso.

–Su–Sunset– dice entre cortadamente Dawn, intentando alcanzarle el paso a su hermano

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada, Sunset coloco a Dawn apoyada en un árbol al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba al frente de esta.

–Tu...– dice enojado Sunset, mientras Dawn mira llorosa a su hermano– Sabes lo que apostamos y lo que conlleva esa apuesta...

–¡Pero no hice nada malo!– grita la chica, para callarse al ver como su hermano golpeaba al lado de su rostro, en la corteza del árbol.

–tú lo prometiste... Estar sólo para mi y para nadie más– sigue diciendo el chico, ignorando a la chica.

–Sunny...– dice la chica entre hipidos. –yo siempre estare contigo... siempre estare para ti, hermanito–le dice la chica, mientras le coloca una mano en su mejilla

–Si es verdad lo que dices... –dice Sunset, colocando una mano encima de la de Dawn– entonces no te vuelvas a juntar con ellos...

La chica al escuchar esto, abre los ojos y saca su mano de la mejilla de Sunset.

–¿Qué?– dice Dawn, viendo a su hermano como sí no lo conociera.

–promételo– exige el chico, mirándola intensamente

La chica, tristemente solo baja su mirada y susurra un "lo prometo, Sunny"

Al escuchar esto, una mirada de felicidad apareció en el rostro del chico para después darle un beso en la frente a Dawn

–si quieres puedes quedarte un rato acá...– agrega el chico– nos vamos en un rato–

Y así, el chico se aleja del lugar, dejando a una Dawn que vuelve a llorar. Poco tiempo después escucha una voz familiar.

–¿Dawn? ¿Eres tú?– La chica de cabellos color plata se arrodilla frente a su amiga con expresión preocupada. –¿Qué pasó?

Dawn, levantando la vista, ve como su amiga estaba agachada a su misma altura.

Dawn, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, le sonríe a Shadow

–¡Oh!– exclama Dawn con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados– ¿qué haces acá, Shadow? ¡Light te debe estar buscando!– exclama Dawn, levantándose y empujando lentamente a Shadow lejos de ella– ¡anda a buscar a Dark y a Light!

–En realidad…– Comienza la chica de ojos azules mientras miraba a su alrededor. –Estoy buscando a Sunset. Tengo que hablar con él, es importante.– Esto último lo dice mirando a los ojos a la chica frente a ella.

-¿A-A sunny?- repite la ambarina un tanto asustada por ese nombre- El... ¡el fue a la tienda a comprar pociones!

–¿En la tienda? Bien, lo buscaré allí. Gracias.– la inocente peli plateada le sonríe a su amiga y comienza a caminar hacia la tienda. –¡Nos vemos luego! ¡¿Sí?!– Le grita dándose la vuelta por un segundo.

– si...– dice la chica formando una sonrisa

Al ver como Shadow se alejaba, la sonrisa de Dawn se esfumó para después mirar fijamente a un preocupado Ape

–Creo... Que no podré hacer nada, Ape– dice la chica con una triste sonrisa para después darse la vuelta e irse por donde su hermano se había ido– Espero que nos volvamos a ver...

-:-Fin-:-

* * *

**¿quien es la más asombrosa de aca? La Cami~ se~ aunque tu papá diga lo contrario, Delfi.**

**Muy bien, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... ¡ahora vallamos a la seccion de curiosidades de Trena!**

**1-En trena, si un entrenador reta a otro para una batalla, esta se tiene que hacer en el gimnasio de la ciudad o pueblo. Tener batallas fuera de los mismos es terreno publico es ilegal.**

**2-Tsubaki es una de las más nuevas lideres de Trena, por lo que no sabe mucho sobre ciertos temas de la region.**

**3-Ciudad Malaquita esta rodeada por bosque por el sur y por jungla por el norte.**

**Ahora viene la Pokedex~**

_Nombre: Leafary_

_Peso: 30 gramos_

_Numero regional: 020_

_Descrpción: Son sumamente pequeños, por lo cual casi siempre pasan desapercibidos. Se les considera un pariente cercano del pokemon Cottone._

**Y eso es todo amigos~ Nos vemos~**

_**~.-Se despiden-:~**_

_**-:-Kami y Delfi-:-**_


	4. VS Serama

**¡Holis! Aquí la asombrosa y sensual Cami~~~ lalalallalalal~**

**Yo y Delfi nos disculpamos (Ella más que yo) Por el retraso del capitulo (Aunque en realidad... no se si alguien lo lee) Pe~ro igual nos disculpamos~ Como sabrán... entramos a clases *Se coloca a llorar* y eso nos deja poco tiempo para escribir y hablar... Además de estar en otros proyectos de fic...**

**Pero sin más demora... ¡Los capitulos, beach (playa)!**

* * *

**_~:-Capitulo 3-:~_**

**_-:-Ruta 2-:-_**

-¡NO quiero entrar al bosque!-

-es una jungla, idiota-

Y ahora, nuestros protagonistas, después de haber vencido a la líder de ciudad Malaquita, Tsubaki, siguieron con su viaje para poder retar a los demás líderes de Trena. Para poder llegar a la siguiente ciudad, tenían que cruzar una de las junglas más profundas y deshabitadas de Trena, Jungla Oscura. La cual, al cruzarla, les llevaría a la ruta 3 y con esto, a ciudad Citrino para retar al líder de la ciudad, Bolt.

Shadow, solo veía con una sonrisa y con varias gotas que recorrían su frente el cómo su mejor amigo y su hermano discutían por estupideces. Aunque la chica mantenía una alegre mirada, por dentro, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados.

Primero estaba la preocupación por Dawn. ¿Por qué su amiga le había mentido? ¿Qué apuesta habían hecho la chica de orbes índigos con su mellizo?; pero por otra parte ella se sentía en parte celosa por toda la atención que Dawn recibía de su llamado ''Sensei''.

La chica, mientras apretaba su pecho justo donde se encontraba el corazón, mira hacia donde se suponía que deberían estar Dark y Light, para ver que estos ya se habian adelantado

-¡ESPERENME!- grita la chica, mientras empieza a correr- ¡ME DEJEN AQUÍ!

* * *

~-.-~

Un tenso silencio se cernía entre los mellizos Dawn y Sunset. La chica, con una mirada apagada seguía silenciosamente el camino para entrar a la jungla; al contario de Sunset, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero de vez en cuando, dejaba ver una mirada preocupada.

-Dawny…..- dice el chico, mirando a la peli-ambarina- … No quiero que estés triste….. Solo quiero que estés alejada de ellos…. Te harán mal…. El relacionarse con ellos te podría contagiar su estupidez…-

-…- La chica, mirándolo primero desafiantemebnte, solo le responde con su silencio e ignorándolo.

Ante esto, Sunset solo da un largo suspiro siguiendo con su camino el cual estaba despejado de fans..

* * *

~-.-~

Habiendo ya vagado varias horas dentro de la jungla, buscando la salida de esta inmensa casa de árboles, los chicos pararon un rato a descansar y alimentarse.

-Dark ¿me pasarías los sándwiches?- pregunta Light, sentándose en una roca al mismo tiempo que mira al pelinegro

Este, al escuchar la palabra ''Sandwich'', su tez se volvió mucho más pálida y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Dark…. ¿Dónde está la comida?- dice ahora Shadow, revisando la mochila del nombrado, solo encontrando muchas cuerdas huidas y pociones.

-Eh….. Yo….- empieza a tartamudear el chico, mientras se rasca el cabello y empieza a reírse nerviosamente

-Yo….- le copia Light- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- grita el peliblanco, para después perseguirlo por un rato, hasta que Shadow detiene la pelea

-Si lo matas…..- dice la chica- No nos podrá trae el almuerzo ¿Verdad, Dark?- al decir esto, el aura de la chica empezó a ser más pesado y violeta.

-¡s-s-s-s-s-s-si! ¡Seguro!- tartamudea el chico, mirando a Light- ¡Lo que dice Shadow!

-¡Entonces anda a buscarla!- grita enojado Light, pateando a Dark para que este se fuera a buscar comida.

Cuando el morocho ya no estuvo a la vista de sus amigos, empezó a preguntarse dónde podría buscar comida. Cuando termino de caminar, pudo fijarse que al frente suyo se encontraba un rio, un tanto tormentoso. Lugar perfecto para pescar.

Ante estos pensamientos, el chico de orbes azules saca de su mochila una vieja y destartalada caña, con la cual pescaría el almuerzo.

* * *

~-.-~

-Y… ¿Qué Hacemos ahora?- pregunta Shadow, viendo que su hermano solo se sentaba en una roca a esperar, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a Acua.

-Podríamos hacer una fogata…. Lo más probable es que hoy cenemos algunos Browfish….-

-Oh…. ¿Y eso se come?-

-No estoy seguro…. Pero lo comprobaremos hoy….- Dice serio el chico, mirando fijamente a la de ojos azules.

Al escuchar esto, Shadow solo reacciona a tragar fuertemente, mientras mira nerviosa a su hermano.

-Es broma- dice nuevamente inexpresivo el chico.

-Entonces no me confundas- responde la chica, mientras saca a Leónidas y empiezan a emprender un pequeño viaje- Vamos a buscar leños…. ¡No tardamos!

-Tampoco te pierdas- Exclama Light, perdiendo de vista a Shadow

* * *

~-.-~

-Dawny….- dice por milésima vez el chico de orbes dorados, recibiendo como respuesta que su hermana lo ignorara, otra vez, en la misma hora.

Soltando su novecientos noventa y cincoavo suspiro, el chico toma de los hombros a su hermana y la mira directamente.

-¿podrías ir a buscar palos para la fogata?- pregunta directamente Sunset, recibiendo una mirada mortífera de su hermana.

-….. Ya…..- le responde por fin la chica, para después darse la media vuelta e internarse a la jungla acompañada de su fiel pokemon, Ape.

La chica, con una mirada triste y solitaria, encuentra algunos leños en el suelo, los cuales pudo recoger con la ayuda del pokemon mono. Pero de repente, un grito femenino saca de su ensoñación a la chica, haciendo que esta corra a donde provenía el grito.

Al encontrar el lugar del grito, pudo ver que Shadow estaba siendo acorralada por una manda de Shadapes, liderada por la primera evolución llamada Darkan.

Los darkan son unos pokemon, al igual que su pre-evolución, con forma de mono, pero este precisamente de un chimpancé. Su pelaje era de un color gris ceniza, con el pecho completamente descubierto y de un color negro. Los bazos estaban totalmente recubiertos por el pelaje gris, a excepción de las muñecas y manos. La muñeca tenía un grillete con una pequeña cantidad de cadenitas de color plateado, al contario de las manos, las cuales son de un color negro. Lo mismo va para las piernas, pies y tobillos. La cara de estos era un tanto más amenazadoras que la de los Shadapes, los cuales siempre tienen una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Además estos también tienen colmillos que sobresalen de su boca.

El darkan, líder de la pandilla de Shadapes, se encontraba luchando a la par de los dos pokemons de Shadow, Shiny y Leónidas, los cuales se encontraban en una gran desventaja. Cuando cayó debilitado Shiny, Dawn entra en acción sacando a Aby, la cual utilizo un tornado para ahuyentar a la manada de shadapes, pro no al líder.

Este, ignorando a los debilitados pokemons de Shadow, arremete contra Aby con derribo, el cual es esquivado por la pokemon voladora, haciendo que el Darkan chocara contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Vamos Shadow!- grita Dawn, tomando de la mano a Shadow y corriendo de ahí como si darkrai las persiguiera.

Cuando las chicas perdieron de vista al pokemon, se tiraron al suelo y se quedaron acostadas, intentando calmar su respiración.

-Gracias….- empieza a decir entre jadeos Shadow- Por salvarme…. Dawn…..-

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por Shadow, Dawn solo abre inmensamente los ojos e intenta escapar de ahí, siendo detenida por la peli-plateada.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí, Dawny?- pregunta confusa Shadow, mirando tristemente a la nombrada- Yo…. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te ofendí?

-Creo que se equivocó de persona~ Jajajajajaja~- dice Dawn colocando su voz más aguda y dándose vuelta.

Al darse la vuelta Dawn, shadow pudo ver que ella tenía un mechón de cabello pegado a su labio superior y unos lentes oscuros en sus ojos.

-Dawn…. Puedo parecer una niña….. Pero no soy tonta- dice seria la oji-azul, haciendo que Dawn dejara de reír y se empezara a colocar nerviosa.

-¡Mira! ¡Un Skitty que quiere ser atrapado!- grita Dawn, apuntando hacia unos árboles, desconcertando a la chica

-No voy a hacer en esa otra vez…. Dark me ha molestado mucho con eso- dice ofendida la chica.

-te lo digo en serio- dice también seria Dawn, haciendo que Shadow se ilusionara y soltara a la peli-ambarina y sacara sus pokeballs.

-¡DONDE ESTA EL SKITTY!- grita entusiasmada Shadow, viendo que detrás suyo no había nada y ver como Dawn escapaba entre los arbustos de la jungla- ¡NO! Leo, usa látigo cepa en dawn-

Y de inmediato, el leograss atrapo con un potente látigo a Dawn, la cual cayó al suelo y es tironeada por el leograss.

-¡Aby, tornado!- comanda Dawn, pero de inmediato ve como su pokemon es paralizado por un potente onda trueno de Shiny.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?- pregunta Shadow seriamente, acercándose a dawn-

Dawn, solo desvía la mirada y no le responde a la chica que la cuestiona.

-Wow…. ¿de verdad no quieres contarme?- Dice desilusionada la oji-azul, mientras mira con pena a la oji-indigo- Veo que Sunset te tiene sumamente atrapada…

-¡NO LE HECHES LA CULPA A SUNNY!- exclama Dawn, un tanto molesta por lo dicho por su amiga.

-¡PERO ES CULPA DE EL QUE TU NO TE QUIERAS JUNTAR CON NOSOTROS, DAWN!- le responde el grito Shadow a Dawn- No me mientas…. Yo lo oí-

Al escuchar esto, Dawn solo reacciona a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y a bajar la mirada.

-No quería decirte nada…. Por qué no quería herirte…- le explica la chica con gorro de gato- Pero me hiere que no quieras contarme….

-No es que no quiera…. No puedo ni debo contarte- dice en un susurro dawn, siendo escuchada perfectamente por Shadow-

-¿es que no confías en mí?- pregunta preocupada Shadow- Pensé que éramos amigas…..

-No… no lo somos- Dice decidida Dawn, pero con la mirada baja.

Shadow, con su corazón totalmente destruido, le ordena a Leograss que la suelte, suspirando unas últimas palabras antes de irse- Puede que tu no me consideres tu amiga….. Pero puedes contar conmigo en cualquier ocasión- La chica mira a sus pokemons y les da una seña para que las sigan.

-Adiós Dawn…- dice Shadow para desaparecer en la espesura de la jungla.

Dawn, al ver que Shadow ya no se encontraba por ahí, reacciona a abrazar sus piernas y a esconder su rostro en ellas.

-Creo….- dice Dawn, mirando a sus pokemons los cuales estaban totalmente preocupados por su entrenadora- ….Que la he cagado.

* * *

~-.-~

-Llevo media hora acá pescando…- dice un tranquilo Dark, mirando el cómo miles de peces pasaban alrededor suyo- ¡Y NI UN MALDITO PEZ APARECE!- Explota- ¡Serón, Usa lanzallamas!

El pokemon serpiente solo lo mira confundidos, haciendo que el chico se cayera al suelo

-Bueno…. Usa ascuas….. Es lo mismo- dice el chico, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

Y gracias a la orden, el Serama lanza algunas pequeñas brazas al agua, impactando con el lomo tanto de un Browfish como el de un Liotar.

Los browfish son pokemons de agua parecidos a un salmón, teniendo como color castaño sus escamas. Al contario de los liotar, los cuales son unos pokemons más grandes que el anterior, lleno de rayas y espinas venenosas

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunta el chuico, al ver como los peces lo miraban feo

Ante la pregunta del chico, la pokedex del chico, el cual era de una forma cuadrada con un inmenso laser al medio, empezara a sonar. Dark, ante el sonido, toma la pokedex y apretar un botón que esta antes del láser. Al apretarlo sale un holograma 3D de los pokemons que tenía el chico al frente suyo.

-_Browfish, el pokemon trucha-_ Informa con una voz robótica la pokedex- _Sus escamas presentan un coor cobrizo, los cuales tienen un alto valor en la joyería. Son casi tan inútiles como un magikarp._

-¿un qué?- pregunta Dark, para que de inmediato de la palabra ''Magikarp'' saliera una flecha de la pokedex apuntando a la imagen de dicho pokemon- Ah… un inútil…

-_Liotar, el pokemon espina- _Vuelve a informar la pokedex- _Sus espinas son tan toxicas que hasta pueden llegar a matar a un wailord en menos de 45 horas. Su efectivo veneno remplaza la poca rapidez que tienen._

-Creo…- dice Dark, mirando al Liotar con decisión- Que eres menos inútil… ¡Serón, usa Puño fuego!

Serón, levantando una ceja, mira molesto a su entrenador, el cual se parte de la risa

-Bueno… Bueno… ¡Usa Lanzarocas!- ordena Dark a serón, el cual golpea el suelo, haciendo que una roca se desprenda de esta misma y golpee al Liotar.

Liotar, con dificultad no pudo esquivar el ataque, dejándolo casi debilitado. Ante esto, Dark saca una pokeball y la lanza hacia el debilitado pokemon, pero con un final que no se esperó.

El Browfish, ayudando a su compañero se interpone en el camino de la pokeball haciendo que esta lo atrapara, sin ninguna posibilidad de salir.

Dark al ver esto, solo reacciona a tirar al suelo y gritar un lastimero ''¡NO!''

.¡Yo quería al otro! Maldición…- grita y masculla Dark, el cual ve como el Liotar se lanza al agua y se pierde en rio.

Serón, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se acerca a su entrenador y lo intenta animar.

* * *

~-.-~

Shadow camina melancólicamente a donde estaba su hermano. Este al verla se pone de pie y se acerca a ella.

-¿Y la leña?- pregunta el chico al ver a Shadow sin ningún rastro de madera.

-Me encontré con unos Shadapes y la perdí- responde tristemente la peli-plateada.

Su hermano, viendo el ánimo de la chica, levanta su rostro y la mira fijamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta preocupado Light, haciendo que la chica también lo mire.

-Me… me encontré con Dawn- dice bajoneada Shadow, haciendo que Light abriera los ojos, impresionado.

-¿Dawn?- pregunta Light, confundido

-Si….- afirma tristemente la chica

-¿Y entonces por que estas triste?- le pregunta de nuevo el chico- ¿No eran ustedes amigas?

Un silencio sumergió a los dos chicos, para ser terminado por Shadow.

-Eso…. Solo lo pensé yo….- termina de decir la oji-azul para comenzar a llorar.

Light, al ver como su hermana comenzaba a llorar, reacciona a abrazarla y a acariciar su largo cabello, haciendo que la chica empezara a gimotear.

-¡Chicos!- exclama Dark, acercándose felizmente a donde se encontraban los hermanos- ¡Traje el almuerz…. ¿Y porque ahora está llorando Shady?-

-Cállate- le masculla Light, siguiendo acariciando el cabello de la chica

Dark, también acercándose a la chica, la abraza, haciendo que esta se colocara absolutamente roja y lo abrazara, dejando de lado a Light. Ante esto, Dark empieza a acariciar la espalda de Shadow en un intento de calmarla, sonrojandola aún más y colocándola nerviosa, cosa no muy bien vista por el peliblanco, conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de su amigo.

-Dark…. Suéltala en este mismo instante….- dice seriamente el chico de ojos índigos, mientras un aura amenazante aparece en él.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta ''inocentemente'' Dark-

-Por que yo lo digo, mierda- responde asesinamente el chico, causando que el de cabello negro soltara a la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Explícame que sucede, Shady- pide el morocho, mirando a los ojos a la oji-azul- No podemos entender nada si no nos explicas-

La pequeña, ante la pregunta de su amigo, solo lo queda viendo antes de contestar.

* * *

~-.-~

Dawn, con una gran cantidad de leños y palitos para la fogata, se dirige al campamento que estaba construyendo su hermano Sunset. Cuando ella llego a donde estaban su carpa y sus cosas, se dio cuenta que su hermano no se encontraba.

-''¿Dónde estará Sunny?''- piensa la chica, hasta que ve como unos helechos se mueven, dejando ver el cómo su hermano trae consigo una chica de largos cabellos platinados, a la cual confunde por un segundo con Shadow-

-No es Shadow, Dawn- le responde el chico a su hermana- Es una doppelgangger.

Al decir esto, una roca casi impacta en el rostro del chico, el cual lo esquiva ágilmente.

-No digas estupideces, Sunny- dice la chica, cerrando los ojos y ayudando a su hermano a cargar a la joven.

Mientras, tanto Mint como Ape empiezan a colocar varias hojas en el suelo para que sus entrenadores dejaran a la chica lastimada. Al dejarla, Sunset se acerca a su hermana y la abraza.

-Perdoname….- susurra el chico en la oreja de Dawn- No quise hacerte ningún daño…. Lo siento….

-Pero lo hiciste, Sunny- le espeta la chica, para después suspirar y corresponder el abrazo- Me hiciste perder mi única amiga…. Eso te costara llevarme a comer a miles de restaurantes…

-Eso lo tengo bien claro- Dice Sunset, separándose de su hermana y colocando una mano en su mejilla- Voy a buscar algunas bayas para dárselas a la chica…..- agrega el chico, separándose de dawn- Cuídala…. Y Mint te ayudara

-¡Por supuesto!- responde ahora una alegre chica al ver como Sunset se aleja, dejándola sola con Mint y Ape, el cual picaba con un palito la cara de la debilitada joven.

Al quedar sola Dawn, esta le pide a la Mendeph de que utilice pulso cura en la joven, mientras que Ape fuera a buscar un poco de agua. Cuando Mint empezó a utilizar el pulso cura, la piedra en la frente de la elefanta empezó a brillar, llamando la atención de la joven

-''Parece que Mint está usando Recordatorio*''- piensa la chica, acercándose al pokemon y viendo en la gema de esta.

* * *

_~:-Flashback-:~_

_Yo caminaba en el bosque con intención de salir de este. Frente a mí se veía un camino y más haya un pequeño pueblo. Inspiro profundo y me preparo para salir del bosque después de tantos años de vivir dentro de este. _

_Es entonces cuando escucho un par de voces que se acercaban por el sendero. Me escondo dentro de unos arbustos para que no me vean. Reconocí casi inmediatamente a una de las personas._

_Una niña de largos cabellos plateados con un gorro de gato blanco que yo le había regalado por su tercer cumpleaños de nombre Shadow. Caminando a su lado se encontraba el ser más hermoso y sensual de todo el mundo. Este era más alto que ella, con un hermoso y sedoso cabello blanco, siendo acompañado de profundos orbes color índigo los cuales me atraparon de inmediato. _

_Lamentablemente, de inmediato pude percibir los sentimientos que el chico de mis sueños tenía por la chica, lo que me hiso sentir un gran pesar…. O algo por el estilo._

_Yo quería que el sintiera eso por mí. Pero obviamente él no le iba a gustar las personas como yo. Tenía que convertirme en una persona que yo le gustara. Tenía que convertirme en Shadow._

~:-Fin Flashback-:~

* * *

~-.-~

Y sus orbes verdes se abrieron, viendo el inmenso verdor de las hojas de los árboles. También pudo apreciar el cómo algunos Flowir volaban y algunos Shadapes y Shinx caminaban por las ramas de los árboles.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar su cabeza, sintiendo que tenía un paño mojado sobre su frente. Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, ve a su alrededor, encontrándose con un alegre Shadape que movía de un lado a otro su cola con curiosidad.

-Hola pequeño…- murmura la chica con una masculina voz, mientras acaricia la cabeza del mono

-Hola para ti también- dice una voz, detrás de la joven.

Esta, dándose vuelta de inmediato, se encuentra con una mitrada índigo un tanto más clara e inocente que la de su amado. Dawn, con una sonrisa se intenta acercar a la joven, la cual solo retrocede, asustada.

-No te preocupes….- dice tranquilamente la chica, dejando el cuesco en donde tenía más agua para remojar el paño- Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo hubiese hecho…. Chico del bosque.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, la ''chica'' mira impresionada a Dawn, para después fijar su mirada en que la chica tenia puesto su collar como una pulsera

-Oh!- exclama Dawn sabiendo los pensamientos del chico- Toma tu collar…. te lo tuve que sacar para poder revisarte mejor-

El chico, solo baja su mirada encontrando que ahora la parte superior de su yukata estaba removida, mostrando su trabajado pecho, sacándole un sonrojo a la chica.

-¡N-No cre-creas que lo estuve mirando!- exclama sonrojada la chica, desviando la mirada- Vístete rápido antes de que llegue mi hermano-

Y dicho y hecho, el chico se vistió al mismo tiempo que se coloco su collar. Cuando ya estuvo vestido, la chica le entrega una pequeña cantidad de fruta para que pudiera comer. El chico, tomando las frutas, se las empieza a comer provocando que hubiera un silencio. Este, aunque era entre dos desconocidos, no era tenso ni incómodo.

-…..Gracias….- dice de la nada el chico, mirando a Dawn a la cara

-No agradezcas, niño del bosque- le dice la chica con una sonrisa-

-Y no me llames así- termina por decir el chico- Me llamo Shadow.

-Ah~ ¿No serás pariente de otra Shadow que es realmente parecida a ti a excepción de los ojos?- pregunta mordazmente la chica, mientras empieza a ordenar el campamento.

-… Ella…. Es mi hermana…- responde simplemente ''Shad''

Al escuchar esto, Dawn termina lo que está haciendo para mirar impresionada al chico.

-¿Y por que tienen el mismo nombre? ¿Sus padres eran poco imaginativos?-

-MI nombre no es así…. Pero prefiero que me llames Shadow- responde el peli-plateado mientras acaricia de nuevo a Ape.

-¿Qu-?- intenta preguntar Dawn, pero es callada por Shad.

-Ella no debe saberlo- acota rápidamente el chico, terminando de comer y sumiéndose en otro silencio.

De repente, el sonido de unas pisadas se comienza a oír, para que Mint empezara a correr hacia donde estaba este sonido

-No….- murmura dawn, para después mirar fijamente a Shad- Por favor…. Si no quieres que te maten…. Coloca voz de chica….

-….. Está bien…- responde ahora con un tono de voz más agudo el peliblanco, sacándole una gran sonrisa a dawn.

-Gracias…- termina de decir la chica, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba su hermano, el cual aún no llegaba.

Dawn, dirigiéndose a donde su hermano, lo encuentra con una sonrisa en el rostro acariciando a Mint mientras cargaba una pequeña cantidad de bayas. La chica, al verlo, se le forma una cálida sonrisa de cariño, la cual no es notada por el chico.

-Sunny….- dice Dawn, captando la atención de Sunset- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que, dawny?- pregunta el chico, acercándose a su melliza

-¿Por qué rescataste a la chica?- explica su pregunta la peli-ambarina

-….. Por qué me dio lastima- responde simplemente Sunset después de un silencio

-¿Solo por eso?- dice ella acercándose más a su hermano- ¿Seguro con que ella no se parece a tu ''alumna''?

Sunset, al ver el atrevimiento de su hermana, se acerca más a la chica con una socarrona.

-primero, querida dawn…..- dice el chico, acercándose a la chica- Ella ni siquiera llega al puesto de alumna- dice el chico, desviando su rostro a la oreja de su melliza Segundo…. Me encantan tus celos- termina diciendo para después soplar en la oreja de la más pequeña

Dawn, sonrojándose hasta más no poder, se aleja de Sunset mientras su oreja soplada, para después ordenarle a Mint que utilice confusión en su amo, haciendo que la elefanta lo hiciera, dejando K.O a su dueño.

-¡I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IDIOTA!- Grita sonrojada la melliza mayor, mientras deja a un lastimado Sunset en mitad de la jungla.

* * *

~-.-~

-¡LO HICIMOS!- exclama felizmente Dark viendo a lo lejos un edificio de techo color rojito.

-….. Es solo una centro pokemon….- le corrige el chico de cabellos blanco, Light, al pelinegro.

-Bueno… solo quiero acostarme en una rica y cómoda cama-

-Pero Dark…- dice Shadow- …. Es centro Pokemon…. No hay camas….

-Bueno…. Un sillón se ve cómodo ante eso…..-

Los dos hermanos, soltando un suspiro, se adelantan, dejando a un soñador Dark detrás el cual de inmediato les sigue el paso.

Los tres chicos entran al edifico conocido como ''Centro Pokemon'' y se dan cuenta que no hay nadie, a excepción de una enfermera Joey junto a un Chansey. Dark y Shadow, al ver que no había nadie en los sillón, se lanzan a estos en modo de descanso, al contario de Light el cual solo se dirige al mesón para curar a sus pokemons.

-Buenos días, joven- dice amablemente la enfermera-

-¿Me podría curar los pokemons de mis amigos y los míos?- pregunta el siempre serio y tranquilo chico, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de la mujer

-¡Por supuesto!- dice la mujer de cabellos rosados- Si necesitan algún lugar para alojar, lo sentimos, ya que todas nuestras habitaciones están ocupadas

-¡TE DIJE QUE HABIAN CAMAS!- le espeta Dark desde el sillón, haciendo que Light le respondiera con una mortífera mirada.

-Cállate- dice Light, para después ignorar a un inmaduro Dark que quería matar al peliblanco- No se preocupe…. Tenemos carpas para acampar en la jungla

-¡Oh!- dice en respuesta Joey- Si necesitan algún consejo, solo les diré que no dejen comida afuera de sus carpas…. Los Darkans los podrían atacar-

-Yo no quiero que eso pase…. Ellos son malos- dice Shadow asustada

-Aunque sean malos- dice Dark- Son fuertes… será el mejor compañero para Serón- vuelve a decir el chico, para después deprimirse- … No como ese Browfish….

-Ya….- le intenta levantar el ánimo Shadow- Si tiene evolución….. De seguro será más fuerte….

-Pero nunca tan fuerte como un Gyarados- termina de decir dark para luego saltar al pecho de Shadow y llorar- Ah~ Shadow~ eran TAN blandita…-

-¿Qué dijiste malnacido?- dice un furioso Light, mientras toma la cabeza de Dark al mismo tiempo que presiona sus dedos sobre esta- Eres hombre muerto…..-

Mientras tanto Light como Dark comienza a luchar con mordiscos y patadas entre ellos, la chica de cabellos plateados y mirada azul libera a sus dos únicos pokemons para que descansen, pero al hacer esto, su mirada se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Mientras los dos felinos jugaban/luchaban con una clara ventaja del pokemon de hierba, Shadow recordaba a la ciudad de Malaquita.

-''_la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un chico….. Lindo''-_ piensa la chica, mirando a sus pokemons jugar y recordando la primera vez que entro al gimnasio de ciudad Malaquita- _''La segunda vez que lo vi me pareció un chico completamente genial…. Yo lo admiraba…. Por eso quise ser su aprendiz… Pero el me trato muy fríamente''-_ La chica levanta la mirada para encontrar como el pequeño Shinx empezó a defenderse mejor del ataque del Leograss.

Shadow, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, recuerda la vez que se encontró con el chico de cabellos ambarinos en el claro del bosque- _''La tercera vez…. Pensé que el era absolutamente perfecto, pero a la vez, inalcanzable''-_

Volviendo a la realidad, Shiny empezó a tener cierta ventaja sobre un cansado Leograss, causando que empezar a dominar la pelea.

-_''Y ahora…. La última vez…. Cuando lo vi…. Solo me dio miedo…. El ver como trataba a Dark y a Dawn…. ''_- Después de estos pensamientos, Shadow ve como el fuerte Shinx se alza como el ganador del juego contra Leonidas.

-Shadow…. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta un tanto preocupado Light al ver lo perdida que se encontraba la menor

-¡Si, obvio!- responde la chica- Es solo que pensaba algo…..- Termina de decir la chica, mirando por una ventana hacia el exterior.

* * *

~-.-~

-Entonces… ¿De dónde eres?-

-…. Te digo que no me acuerdo…..-

-Sunny…. Deja ya la interrogación…. Llevamos como una hora preguntándole lo mismo…. Si no se acordó hace cinco minutos…. No se acordara ahora….

-Estoy seguro que lo recuerdo…..- responde mordazmente Sunset, mirando a su hermana-

-….. ¿Y qué me sirve mentirles con eso?...- dice Shad, con una voz femenina que pasaba inadvertida para Sunset-

-Hacernos creer que eres buena, para que después nos ataques y nos lleves donde nuestra madrastra- dice Sunset, mirando desconfiado al peliblanco.

-…..Ni siquiera sabía que tenías madrastra….- acota Shad.

Ante esto, el mellizo mayor miro desconfiado al peli-plata, para después soltar un suspiro y levantarse del suelo.

-Dejare que no acompañes….- Dice Sunset, haciendo que Dawn saltara de la felicidad y mirara feliz a Shad- Pero solo hasta la siguiente ciudad…. No necesitamos a más gente en nuestro camino-

-… bien…-

* * *

~-.-~

-:-A la Mañana siguiente-:-

Una mañana nueva se alzaba por los cielos celestes de Trena, al mismo tiempo que un adormilado y descansado dark se despertaba de la carpa en la que había dormido junto a su mejor amigo, Light. Dark sale de la carpa vestido con simplemente un pijama verde y con un gorrito para dormir con el estilo de un Mime Jr.

Dark al salir de su carpa, se frota los ojos y suelta un largo bostezo, para después alejarse del lugar que ya tenía que hacer sus necesidades. Instalado ya en un árbol, el chico procede a orinar tranquilamente, pero el sonido de hojas moviéndose hace que rápidamente se oculte y vea lo que movía las hojas.

A través de las hojas, Dark pudo apreciar el como Sunset, Dawn y su ''ángel'' caminaban tranquilamente por un sendero de la jungla. Dark, también pudo apreciar el como Sunset y ''su musa'' tenían un incómodo silencio, al contario de Dawn la cual silbaba felizmente, intentando apaciguar la tensión.

Al ver a su musa, el chico de cabellos negros sale corriendo para atrapar a Shad y mostrársela a sus amigos, para probar que no estaba loco.

-¡Shadow!- exclama Dark, abrazando a Shad con todas sus fuerzas- ¡por fin te encontré!

El chico vestido de rojo se ruboriza de sobremanera ante el contacto y se queda inmóvil ante el abrazo. Mientras, un atónito Sunset y una asustada peli-ambarina miraba el como Dark intentaba tomar en brazos a Shad, quien era un tanto más alto que el, y llevárselo de ahí.

-¡NOO!- grita hecha una furia Dawn siguiendo a Dark, el cual escapaba

-¡Déjalo, Dawn!- le grita Sunset a su hermana sin lograr que su hermana parara.

-¡Nunca me detendrán!- exclama con viva voz Dark, cargando a un ya desmayado Shad.

Los cuatro chicos estuvieron un buen rato corriendo y persiguiéndose.

Mientras, Shadow se despierta ante los ruidos de gritos, los cuales ella no reconoce, sale de su carpa y se mete a la de su hermano, buscando refugio.

-Light….- empieza a decir suavemente la chica- … Light…. Despierta…. tengo miedo… hay gente gritando….-

Light, abre un ojo, viendo a su hermana moverlo asustada, haciendo que este se diera vuelta y le murmurara a la chica un ''Pídele ayuda Dark…. Tengo sueño''

-Dark no está….. Y tengo miedo….- dice en susurros gatunos Shadow, casi poniéndose a llorar.

Ante esto, Light se da la vuelta e intenta hablar, pero el fuerte ruido de una olla cayéndose lo despierta completamente y haga que el tomara la pokeball de Acua y saliera de la carpa, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba usando.

Afuera, había una escena muy poco común. Dark se encontraba tirado en el suelo todo magullado, mientras que un Shad se encontraba tirado en una esquina desmayado, al mismo tiempo que Dawn golpeaba brutalmente a Dark, gritándole ''¡No deberíamos estar aquí!'', al contrario de Sunset el cual animaba a la chica a seguir golpeando al de cabellos negros.

Dawn, antes de darle el golpe final a Dark, escucho el cómo Light le ordenaba que parara. La chica, levantando la mirada se encuentra con un enojado Light sacando a la evolución de Acua, una Lobacua.

Los Lobacua son la primera evolución de los Lobescua. A diferencia de su pre evolución, las manchas blancas cubrían todas sus patas y el tono azul que presentaba se convertía en uno turquesa sin contar que se les agregaba el tipo hielo.

Dawn, al ver a Light, suelta estrepitosamente a Dark y mira al chico de cabellos blancos, acción respondida por este. Pero lentamente, las miradas de ellos se desvían hasta cierta prenda del chico, la cual era la única que llevaba, haciendo que dawn se sonrojara hasta más no poder y se quedara plasmada en su lugar.

-To-to-to-to-¡¿togepi?!- grita la chica, para después caer al suelo desmayada y completamente sonrojada, peor que un tomate.

De la carpa se escuchó una suave voz.

-¡¿Qu-Que pasa haya fuera?!- grita asustada Shadow- ¡regresa!- Dice esto último saliendo de la carpa la chica de cabellos plateados.

Al salir Shadow, ella mostro su pijama, el cual era una camisa de tiritas junto con unas pantaletas de color rosa con lunares negros con encaje en el borde. Pero de repente, una sombra pasa como un rayo al lado de la chica, la cual la sigue, encontrándose a su hermano escondido dentro del saco de dormir y, sin que ella lo supiese, todo sonrojado.

-Light….- dice suavemente Shadow- ¿Aun usas los boxers de togepis?

Y con esto, Light se esconde más en su saco de dormir, pidiéndole a arceus que lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

_Bueno… este fue el capítulo 3… etto… de nuevo perdonen por tardar… pero sé que perdonarme no va a solucionar las cosas, así que dejaré de hacerlo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que no se enojen demasiado. Un cordial saludo por mi parte y la de Cami X3_

_Conociendo Trena con Delfi X3 *gritos y ovación*_

_Primera: La Jungla Oscura es el lugar en donde se encuentran la mayor cantidad de pokemon de tipo siniestro en toda Trena._

_Segunda: Los ataques de manadas de Shadapes y Darkans son muy comunes en esta zona._

_Tercera: Los Togepis son una especie muy escasa en Trena, solo habiendo una población de los mismos en un pequeño pueblo perdido y abandonado._

_Pokedex de Trena X3_

_Nombre: Lobacua_

_Peso: 2,30 Kg._

_Numero regional: 008_

_Descripción: Al contrario de su pe-evolución. Los machos se alejan de su manada, mientras que las jóvenes hembras, suelen migrar a otras manadas._

_Nombre: Darkan_

_Peso: 1,76 Kg_

_Numero regional: 017_

_Descripción: Los machos luchan entre sí para ganar el dominio de una manada de Shadapes. Si un macho pierde, este crea su propia manada. Se les conoce también por tener una fascinación por las cosas brillantes._

_Nombre: Browfish_

_Peso: 7 Kg_

_Numero regional: 019_

_Descripción: Nadan en grupos corriente arriba durante el verano para buscar aguas más frías._

_Nombre: Liotar_

_Peso: 20 Kg_

_Numero regional: 021_

_Descripción: Son peces de gran tamaño con un potente veneno capaz de paralizar a un Donphan en menos de una hora._

_**~.-Se despiden-:~**_

_**-:-Kami y Delfi-:-**_


End file.
